Sex-Friend
by athena974
Summary: Hermione s'ennuie : en septième année à Poudlard, elle a envie de casser cette image de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout sage et sérieuse que tout le monde connaît… Qui de mieux que son meilleur ami pour l'aider dans cette tâche ? Univers alternatif : La guerre n'a jamais eu lieu, car Voldemort n'existe pas. De même qu'il n'y a aucune rivalité entre les différentes Maisons de Poudlard.
1. La rentrée

Blaise Zabini attendait tranquillement sur le quai n°9 ¾ de la Gare King's Cross en ce 31 août, veille de sa rentrée en septième et dernière année d'études à Poudlard. Ses amis n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, et il ressentait le besoin grandissant de leur parler de ce qui s'était passé pendant ses vacances, cet été. Enfin, parmi la foule, il aperçut quatre têtes masculines bien connues qui dépassaient des autres personnes venues s'agglutiner aux abords du train… Les filles arriveraient sûrement un peu plus tard.

De loin, il distingua des cheveux blond platine bien plaqués en arrière, et il sourit en pensant que Drago ne changerait jamais. À la droite du Prince des Serpentard, les cheveux roux de Ron semblaient ne plus vouloir s'arrêter de pousser, et il se dit que Molly devait avoir renoncé à les lui couper. De l'autre côté de Drago, un autre Prince, celui des Gryffondor, cette fois, aussi connu sous le nom de Harry Potter, dont les cheveux plus en bataille encore que l'année d'avant lui donnaient un air plus séduisant que jamais. Il nota enfin, et ce avec une pointe d'amusement, que Théo avait essayé de le copier…

Il fit de grands gestes dans leur direction et ils bifurquèrent vers lui lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent.

– Salut les gars ! Alors, comment allez-vous ?

– Impec ! répondit Harry. J'étais en train de leur raconter que mes parents m'ont emmené voir la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch en Espagne en juillet ! C'était le pied !

– Waouh ! T'en as de la chance ! s'écria Blaise en tapant l'épaule de son ami.

– Et toi, Zab' comment vas-tu ? demanda Ron.

– Oh, et bien, moi… en fait… je préfère être dans le train pour vous en parler… c'est une longue histoire…

– Ok mec ! Comme tu veux... De toute façon, voilà les filles qui arrivent… dit Théo en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour parvenir à dépasser la foule du regard.

En effet, deux minutes plus tard, Hermione, Ginny et Luna firent leur apparition. Ginny se précipita dans les bras de son Harry adoré et Luna, dans ceux de Ron qui dévora sa bouche sous les yeux moqueurs et les quolibets de leurs amis. Levant les yeux au ciel, et clairement amusée par la situation, Hermione embrassa sagement la joue de chacun des garçons en souriant.

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans le Poudlard Express à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. Une fois installés confortablement, ils attendirent que le chariot à confiserie soit passé et commencèrent à se raconter leurs vacances respectives. Finalement, le tour de Blaise arriva :

– Bon… commença-t-il, gêné. Je voulais vous dire que… Daphné et moi, c'est fini…

– QUOI ?! s'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

– Mais, vous étiez ensemble depuis presque deux ans ! s'étonna Théo.

– Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? l'interrogea Luna, les sourcils froncés. Même si elle et leurs amis n'avaient jamais vraiment apprécié Daphné Greengrass et sa sœur, elle éprouvait de la peine pour Blaise, qu'elle savait amoureux.

– Et bien… je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas le seul à passer dans son lit… Un silence abasourdi suivit la déclaration du Serpentard noir.

– Tu l'as su comment ? demanda Hermione, redoutant la réponse.

– Complètement par hasard, en fait… Je voulais lui faire une visite surprise pendant les vacances. On devait se voir le 14 juillet pour son anniversaire, mais j'ai décidé d'aller la voir la veille pour lui proposer un week-end entier tous les deux, pour fêter ça… Quand je suis arrivé chez elle, ses parents n'étaient pas là, mais la porte d'entrée n'était pas fermée à clé. Je me suis donc dirigé tout de suite vers sa chambre, comme je le fais d'habitude… Et là, et bien… comment dire… sa porte étant entrebâillée, j'ai entendu des bruits un peu bizarres… en y regardant de plus près, j'ai remarqué qu'elle était très occupée… enfin, sa bouche, plus exactement… avec un type qui avait l'air de grandement apprécier ce qu'elle lui faisait !

– C'est pas vrai ! s'indigna Ron, horrifié, tandis que les autres avaient l'air de poissons hors de l'eau.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Harry, complètement écœuré pour son ami. Et ils furent tous étonnés de le voir sourire.

– Et bien… ma première intention a été de leur jeter un sort à tous les deux, tellement ce que j'avais vu m'avais mis en colère. Mais, je me suis rendu compte qu'ils ne m'avaient pas vu… alors, j'ai refermé tout doucement la porte que j'ai scellée et insonorisée avec ma baguette et je suis redescendu dans le salon. Là, sur le canapé familial, j'ai réfléchi… à ce que je ressentais, là, devant le fait accompli, à ce que je ressentais réellement pour elle, à plein d'autres trucs du même genre…

Et finalement, j'ai compris que je n'étais pas si bouleversé que ça… visiblement, c'était seulement mon amour propre qui en avait pris un coup… alors, j'ai décidé d'avoir ma petite vengeance, juste pour mon égo… Et, comme si Merlin m'avait entendu, ses parents sont arrivés juste à ce moment-là. J'ai pris un air affolé en leur disant bonjour, et je leur ai demandé de me suivre parce que je m'inquiétais en attendant des bruits bizarres dans la chambre de Daphné et que je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir la porte. Après tout, je ne suis pas sensé faire de magie en dehors de Poudlard !

Inquiets, ils m'ont suivi et son père à défoncé la porte à coups de baguette. Et là, le spectacle qui s'offrait à nos yeux était hilarant ! – du moins pour moi – parce que je ne suis pas sûr que se faire surprendre par ses parents alors qu'elle se faisait prendre sauvagement en levrette par un type qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, lui ait beaucoup plu, à elle ! Bref, continua Blaise alors que ses amis étaient pris d'un énorme fou rire, j'ai pris un air confus et outragé à la fois, et j'ai fais de mon mieux pour ne pas éclater de rire quand son père a chopé le type, à poil, par la peau du cou et l'a foutu dehors avec un coup de pied aux fesses, et qu'elle, s'est pris un aller-retour par sa mère… je suis sûr qu'elle a encore les marques de doigts sur ses joues !

Enfin… je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de s'inventer une excuse bidon, et je lui ai dit que c'était fini entre nous, que je ne voulais plus jamais entendre parler d'elle, et je suis parti… Le plus drôle a été lorsque ses parents se sont confondus en excuse pour avoir été témoin de ce_ spectacle immoral_, et qu'ils espéraient profondément que mes yeux _innocents_ n'avaient pas été choqués outre mesure… après tout, à leurs yeux, nous avions une relation des plus chastes ! S'ils avaient su… pouffa le Serpentard. Voilà… vous savez tout…

– Et bien, dis donc ! souffla Drago qui s'efforçait de ne pas trop rire, malgré la peine pour un de ses meilleurs amis.

– Et toi, comment tu vas ? demanda Hermione compatissante.

– Oh, je vais bien… j'ai avalé la pilule… mais je sais maintenant que je vais avoir du mal à me lancer dans une nouvelle histoire… crois-moi, je ne risque pas de retomber amoureux de si tôt !

Hermione pris sa main et pressa ses doigts, compréhensive. Il lui sourit en retour. Il savait que ses amis seraient toujours là pour lui.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Ron et Luna revenaient tout sourire d'une escapade incluant un wagon vide, une banquette confortable et le besoin pressant de rattraper le temps perdu après plusieurs semaines de séparation, le train entra enfin dans la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Les huit amis rassemblèrent leurs affaires et quittèrent calment le train pour rejoindre les calèches tirées par des Sombrals invisibles à leurs yeux.

Hermione sautillait d'excitation : elle savait que cette année, elle serait Préfète-en-Chef des Gryffondor. Elle avait attendu ça pendant deux ans, puis avait sauté de joie en recevant sa lettre pendant l'été, où elle avait découvert l'Insigne tant espéré. Elle se demandait qui serait celui ou celle qui partagerait les appartements aux-quel elle avait droit cette année. La logique voulait que ce soit un Serpentard, puisque les parités étaient toujours Poufsouffle-Serdaigle et Gryffondor-Serpentard. Cependant, elle avait la possibilité entre deux Vert et Argent : Blaise et Pansy Parkinson, étant tous les deux Préfets depuis la cinquième année.

Blaise n'en ayant pas parlé dans le train, elle supposait que ce serait Pansy… Or, elle n'était pas si enchantée que ça : elle n'aimait pas trop la jeune fille… pas qu'elle soit méchante, non, mais elle était superficielle et commère… et, nouvelle ombre au tableau, c'était la meilleure amie des sœurs Greengrass… et après ce que leur avait raconté Blaise dans le train, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de se retrouver avec ces trois chipies jacassant comme des pies dans sa salle commune !

Arrivés à Poudlard, et toujours émerveillés par la splendeur du Château, même après toutes ces années d'étude, ils se précipitèrent dans la Grande Salle, l'estomac dans les talons, se séparant pour rejoindre leurs tables respectives.

Une fois la répartition des nouveaux élèves terminée, Minerva McGonagall fit disparaître le Choixpeau et son tabouret à trois pieds. Le Directeur Albus Dumbledore se leva, et entama son éternel discours de début d'année :

– Mes Cher Élèves, mes Chers Enseignants, je suis heureux de vous accueillir en cette nouvelle année scolaire, en espérant, pour les plus anciens, que vous n'avez pas oublié tout ce que vous avez déjà appris !

Je profite pour vous rappeler que la Forêt Interdite n'a pas changé de statut et que les Centaures n'arrêtent pas de se plaindre d'être sans cesse dérangés… alors, s'il-vous-plaît, si vous avez un tant soit peu de considération pour l'amitié qu'ils me portent encore, n'allez pas les ennuyer !

Je vous présente le corps professoral, pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas : Severus Rogue pour les Potions, Sirius Black pour les Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, Minerva McGonagall pour la Métamorphose, Filius Flitwick pour les Sortilèges, Pomona Chourave pour la Botanique, Sybille Trélowney pour la Divination, Charity Burbage pour l'Étude des Moldus, Rubéus Hagrid pour les Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Aurora Sinistra pour l'Astronomie, Septima Vector pour l'Arithmancie et enfin Babeth Babbling pour l'Étude des Runes.

Nous avons cette année quatre nouveaux Préfets-en-Chef : Hannah Abbot pour Poufsouffle (la table concernée applaudit lorsqu'elle se leva), Terry Boot pour Serdaigle (les mêmes applaudissements retentirent), les Gryffondor seront représentés par Hermione Granger (une ovation s'éleva à sa table, ce qui la fit rougir) et pour les Serpentard (Hermione croisa les doigts sous la table), il s'agit cette année de Blaise Zabini. Les Vert et Argent applaudirent tandis que le Préfet en question faisait de grands sourires à Hermione en levant les pouces en l'air comme pour lui dire « Cool, hein ? ». Hermione sourit à son tour, soulagée.

Voilà… termina Dumbledore. Maintenant, il est temps de faire honneur au délicieux festin que nous ont préparé les Elfes de Maison si chers à nos cœurs… Bon appétit !

Les plats apparurent, remplissant les espaces vides sur les tables, et les élèves, ainsi que les professeurs, se servirent avec des grognements appréciateurs.

Hermione sourit à tout un chacun, recevant les félicitations de certains, les encouragements, des autres. Elle laissa son regard glisser un peu partout dans la Salle. S'attardant un moment sur la table des Professeurs, elle sourit en voyant Sirius, le parrain d'Harry, en grande conversation avec un Severus Rogue visiblement écroulé de rire. L'Animagus devait encore être en train de lui raconter les dernières frasques qu'il avait vécues avec les autres Maraudeurs. Le Maître des Potions semblait avoir du mal à s'en remettre, à en juger par les larmes qui coulaient joyeusement le long de ses joues.

La Gryffondor continua ses observations : elle vit Ron quitter la table et se diriger vers celle de Luna… elle se doutait que la Serdaigle ne dormirait pas dans son lit ce soir… Elle regarda en direction de Ginny, qu'elle vit rougir en écarquillant les yeux à l'écoute de ce qu'Harry lui disait à l'oreille… non, elle non plus ne dormirait pas dans son lit…

Elle chercha ses autres amis des yeux : Drago et Théo étaient visiblement déjà en chasse pour ce soir, à la recherche de bras réconfortants pour bien débuter cette nouvelle année. Ces deux là butinaient de fleurs en fleurs sans jamais se poser… mais après tout, ils profitaient de leur jeunesse et de leurs hormones en ébullition.

Ce qui la fit réfléchir sur sa propre vie… elle avait presque dix-huit ans et n'avait personne pour calmer ses hormones à elle, qui étaient tout autant en ébullition que celles des autres… Elle n'avait plus été avec un mec depuis le milieu de sa sixième année, et ça commençait à lui peser… elle avait besoin d'un homme dans sa vie. Oh, pas forcément d'Amour avec un grand « A »… Celui-là, elle avait bien le temps de le trouver ! Non ! Elle avait besoin de trouver un exutoire. Sans prise de tête… Autrement dit, un mec qu'elle verrait juste pour s'envoyer en l'air ! Pas d'amour, pas de romantisme ou autre niaiserie de ce genre ! Juste. Du. Sexe ! C'est tout ce dont elle avait besoin ! Drago et Théo le faisaient bien, eux… et ils ne s'en portaient que mieux ! Il faudrait qu'elle y pense sérieusement !

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par un brouhaha lui indiquant que les élèves se levaient pour sortir de la Grande Salle et rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs. Hermione remarqua le Professeur McGonagall se diriger vers elle, avec un Blaise tout sourire dans son sillage.

– Miss Granger, bonsoir !

– Bonsoir Professeur.

– Vous et Monsieur Zabini allez me suivre. Je vais vous conduire à vos nouveaux appartements.

– Bien Madame.

Les deux nouveaux Préfets-en-Chef suivirent docilement la Directrice Adjointe à travers les couloirs du château. Enfin, quelque part au quatrième étage, dans l'aile Ouest de Poudlard, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un grand tableau sur lequel était peint un Elfe des Bois qui arrosait son jardin.

– Vous voilà arrivés. Votre mot de passe est « Pierre de Lune ». Je vous laisse visiter et vous rappelle que vous aurez une ronde de nuit à faire trois fois par semaine. Nous aurons également une réunion avec les autres Préfets-en-Chef tous les mois. La première se déroulera jeudi soir. Voilà… Bonne soirée jeunes gens.

– Merci Professeur ! répondirent-ils en chœur. Puis, Hermione annonça le mot de passe au tableau qui pivota en dévoilant l'entrée de leur nouveau chez eux. Blaise sourit à son amie, puis, attrapant sa main, se dépêcha d'entrer, pressé de voir l'intérieur. Arrivés dans leur Salle commune, ils stoppèrent net :

– Non, mais t'as vu ça ! s'extasia le Serpentard, les yeux écarquillés en lâchant sa main.

– Incroyable ! souffla la Gryffondor.

– T'imagines les soirées qu'on va pouvoir faire ici ? Blaise avait déjà les yeux rêveurs, ce qui fit rire son amie.

Il est vrai que leur pièce commune y serait propice. Avec ses deux énormes fauteuils et son canapé trois places, en regard de la cheminée, devant laquelle se trouvait une petite table basse ouvragée, ainsi qu'une grande table à manger pouvant facilement accueillir une dizaine de convives, leur salle commune était des plus accueillantes. Les tons beiges et bruns lui donnaient un petit cachet assez cosy et chaleureux.

Deux portes se découpaient dans les murs opposés à droite et à gauche, ouvrant sur leurs chambres respectives. Une autre porte, un peu plus loin, indiquait la salle de bain, accessible également par chacune des chambres.

Les chambres, respectivement aux couleurs de Gryffondor et de Serpentard, se composaient d'un lit à baldaquin, d'un bureau et d'une armoire. Simples, pratiques, mais douillettes.

La salle de bain était, à peu de choses près, la même que celle des Préfets, au cinquième étage : une baignoire-piscine ornée de pas moins de dix robinets différents et des buses permettant de le transformer en jacuzzi, une douche à l'Italienne, entourée d'une cabine de verre assez spacieuse, ainsi que deux lavabos et une grande glace. Une petite porte sur le mur du fond menait aux toilettes. Les murs et le sol étaient faits de marbre blanc aux reflets irisés, donnant une clarté assez conséquente à la pièce.

Une fois leur visite des lieux terminée, Hermione et Blaise s'installèrent chacun dans un fauteuil, face à la cheminée, dans un silence reposant et appréciant le calme de cette fin de journée.

Ils parlèrent un moment de tout et de rien, ainsi que de leur organisation pour les rondes qu'ils devraient faire ensemble et de l'ordre de passage à la salle de bain le matin.

Après s'être souhaité une bonne nuit, chacun rejoignit sa chambre pour ranger ses affaires et se mettre au lit, afin d'attaquer les cours du lendemain au meilleur de leur forme.


	2. Le Pacte

Salut !

Je ne résiste pas à l'envie de vous poster le 2° chapitre...

ATTENTION LA TEMPERATURE MONTE D'UN CRAN ! LEMON EN APPROCHE !

ENJOY !

* * *

Les cours avaient débuté le plus tranquillement du monde, si l'on exceptait la tonne de devoirs que les élèves récoltaient chaque jour, en particulier ceux de cinquième et de septième année en vue de leurs BUSE et de leurs ASPIC.

Les semaines s'écoulaient paisiblement pour tous nos amis : Ginny et Harry vivaient le parfait amour, de même que Ron et Luna, les deux couples se battant presque pour occuper la Salle-Sur-Demande à tour de rôle. Drago et Théo ramenaient dans leurs lits une fille différente chaque soir et semblaient ne jamais s'en lasser.

Blaise et Hermione, outre le calme plat de leurs vies sentimentales, avaient instauré une petite vie calme et routinière, dans laquelle ils se complaisaient… du moins, en apparence…

En effet, leurs semaines se suivaient et se ressemblaient, inlassablement : le matin, ils se levaient, lui à 6h30 et elle à 7h00, pour profiter chacun de sa demi-heure à la salle de bain. Après s'être habillés et avoir faits leurs lits, ils vérifiaient leurs affaires de cours, puis descendaient ensemble à la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils allaient aux cours de la matinée, se retrouvant tous ensemble parfois lors de la récréation du matin, ou, pour certains, pendant les cours communs de Potions, de DCFM, de Divination et de Soins aux Créatures Magique. Puis, une fois leurs repas du midi avalé, ils partaient pour leurs cours de l'après-midi.

Le soir venu, ils remontaient dans leur appartement pour faire leurs devoirs ensemble à la table du salon, avec parfois une halte à la bibliothèque. Vers 20h00, ils descendaient tous les deux rejoindre les autres pour le dîner, puis remontaient finir leurs devoirs, discuter un peu, se doucher et enfin, se coucher.

Voilà la journée typique et hautement transcendante de nos deux Préfets-en-Chef. Les seuls changements étaient dus aux rondes qu'ils faisaient ensemble dans le château les lundis, mercredis et vendredis soirs, de même que quelques réunions avec les autres Préfets ou avec les Professeurs. Autant dire que la routine s'était on ne peut plus installée.

Le samedi soir, en revanche, encore une habitude, mais celle-ci était plus que bienvenue. Ils invitaient leurs amis pour une soirée mémorable où ils mangeaient tous autour de la grande table, puis, une fois le repas fini, s'installaient sur les fauteuils ou sur le tapis, devant la cheminée et entamaient de longues discussions ou s'adonnaient à divers jeux de société, Sorciers ou Moldus. Il arrivait parfois, également, que Drago et Théo emmènent une de leurs conquêtes pour la soirée.

Ce samedi soir de début de novembre, pendant les vacances de la Toussaint, était justement un de ceux-là. Drago avait emmené à son bras Lavande Brown et Théo, son amie Parvati Patil. Ces deux filles étaient connues pour être les plus délurées de la septième année des Gryffondor, et semblaient en être relativement fières.

Ils avaient fini leur repas que Dobby leur avait si gentiment apporté, puis étaient passés au « salon », prenant place tranquillement devant le feu. Après deux parties de Monopoly Sorcier plus ou moins arrosées (Lavande n'était pas venue les mains vides) et les esprits quelque peu embrumés par une Bière-au-Beurre savamment trafiquée et nouvellement en vente chez les Jumeaux Weasley (« _Uniquement pour Sorciers avertis ! Peut provoquer une légère tendance à la débauche !_ »), les deux nouvelles venues proposèrent un nouveau jeu, qui incluait une bouteille vide, des joueurs assis en rond autour de ladite bouteille et des questions plus ou moins personnelles et intimes. La variante consistait à donner un gage à celui ou celle qui mentait pour répondre.

Nos amis étaient donc assis en tailleur autour de la bouteille couchée au milieu et Parvati lança les hostilités :

– Je commence ! s'écria-t-elle en faisant tourner la bouteille qui s'arrêta en pointant l'unique Serdaigle de l'assemblée. Luna ! Dis-nous quand était la dernière fois que tu as fait l'amour !

La blonde regarda sa montre, réfléchit un instant et lança, pas le moins gênée du monde :

– Il y a quatre heures et… vingt-cinq minutes. Ron pouffa en rougissant quelque peu. Parvati acquiesça et lui fit signe de faire tourner la bouteille. Celle-ci s'arrêta en face de Drago.

– Dray ? demanda Luna. Avec qui, ici, as-tu déjà couché ? Drago pinça les lèvres, puis, baissant la tête, répondit :

– Voyons… avec Ginny, trois mois avant qu'elle se mette avec Harry (ce dernier grinça des dents), avec Lavande et Parvati, ensemble (ce qui fit pouffer les deux demoiselles incriminées), et… toi (Ron grogna).

Faisant tourner la bouteille à son tour, il interrogea Harry :

– Harry ! Mon ami… Son sourire goguenard fit froid dans le dos dudit ami qui attendait la sentence avec appréhension. Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de te tripoter en pensant à Ginny ?

– Non, voyons ! lança le Gryffondor, outré. Mais un Halo rouge l'entoura tout à coup, montrant aux autres qu'il mentait. Sous les éclats de rire de ses amis, il dut répondre la vérité.

– Bien ! enchaîna Drago, visiblement fier de lui… puisque tu as osé nous mener en bateau, tu dois te soumettre à un gage, vieux ! Harry grimaça. Alors… réfléchit le Serpentard, faisant durer le suspense. Tu vas te lever, te tourner vers ta jolie rousse et lui faire un Strip-tease d'anthologie ! Tu as le droit de t'arrêter au calbut ! Mais… sois convainquant… murmura Drago, un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres.

Le Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération, puis, soufflant un bon coup, se leva et agita sa baguette vers la radio en bois qui se trouvait à côté d'eux. Une chanson Moldue et langoureuse s'éleva dans les airs et Harry commença son numéro, se prenant vite au jeu et s'imaginant être seul avec Ginny.

Balançant ses hanches sensuellement, il s'effeuillait lentement, envoyant valser ses vêtements un peu partout dans la pièce et prenant grand soin de jeter ses chaussettes sur Drago, sous les regards médusés de ses amis. Arrivé à la fin de la chanson, il ne lui restait plus que son boxer, révélant une bosse assez proéminente, montrant qu'il avait été quelque peu émoustillé par sa propre prestation.

Il salua la foule qui applaudit en sifflant, puis, tendant la main à Ginny qui adressa un clin d'œil à leurs amis, il se rhabilla d'un coup de baguette et ils quittèrent précipitamment la pièce dans le but manifeste de calmer leurs envies.

Le jeu reprit, au rythme des bouteilles vides et des questions de plus en plus intimes et embarrassantes, ou tout un chacun s'efforçait de répondre sans trop rougir.

– Blaise ! s'écria Théo, de plus en plus éméché. As-tu couché avec une fille depuis Daphné ?

– Et non, mon Pote ! Je n'ai plus couché avec personne depuis le moins de juillet !

Drago et Ron lui tapotèrent affectueusement l'épaule en signe de compassion. Le jeu reprit et Blaise fit tourner la bouteille qui s'arrêta sur Ron.

– Ronny ! Quelle est la position préférée de Luna ?

– La levrette répondit sans hésiter le roux qui adressa un clin d'œil à sa blondinette. D'ailleurs, chers amis, vous nous excuserez, mais il est tard… fit-il en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive. Luna rigola, mais se leva tout de même, et, d'un signe de la main aux autres, ils quittèrent les lieux sans plus de cérémonie.

Les six restants continuèrent le jeu encore une petite heure, alternant questions et Bière-au-beurre. Puis, Théo et Drago décidèrent qu'il était temps de trouver un endroit tranquille pour assouvir quelques envies avec leurs jolies compagnes. Ils saluèrent et partirent ensemble.

– Ouf ! souffla Hermione en s'affalant à côté de Blaise sur le canapé, alors qu'ils venaient de tout ranger à grands coups de baguette. Je crois que j'ai trop bu !

– Et moi donc ! renchérit le Serpentard. Les jumeaux Weasley m'étonneront toujours ! Ils inventent vraiment des trucs géniaux !

– Ouais… La Gryffondor cala sa tête contre le dossier et ferma les yeux. Elle poussa tout à coup un soupir à fendre l'âme, qui n'échappa pas à son homologue qui se tourna vers elle.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Mya ? Tu sais ce qu'on dit d'un cœur qui soupire…

– Il n'a pas ce qu'il désire, ouais… je sais…

– Wow ! Je t'ai jamais vue aussi mélancolique !

– T'en as pas assez, des fois, Blaise ? s'enquit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

– De quoi ? demanda-t-il perplexe.

– De ça… répondit-elle, sa main balayant devant elle d'un geste évasif… de tout ce qui nous entoure… de la même petite vie rangée et monotone que nous vivons ! Nous n'avons rien dans nos vies, Blaise ! Ni personne !

– Ben… réfléchit le noir, oui, c'est vrai… mais… que voudrais-tu avoir de plus ?

– Je sais pas… j'ai l'impression de m'ennuyer ! Qu'est-ce que je donnerai pour un peu d'action !

– Un peu d'action ? répéta-t-il incrédule.

– Oui ! De l'action ! N'importe quoi pour sortir de cette monotonie ! Regarde-moi ! Je viens d'avoir dix-huit ans et, à part être la meilleure élève de l'école depuis que je suis arrivée ici, je n'ai rien !

– Sympa pour nous ! ironisa le Serpentard.

– Ce n'ai pas ce que je veux dire, Blaise ! Vous comptez tous énormément pour moi… mais parfois, j'ai envie de tout envoyer valser ! De ne plus me soucier de rien… J'ai envie de m'occuper de moi… D'envoyer balader les bonne mœurs et de faire ce que je veux, et quand je veux !

– Mais de quoi tu parles exactement ? demanda-t-il avec une franche curiosité.

– De sexe, Blaise ! Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil. J'ai bien observé tout le monde, ce soir : Ron et Luna se sautent dessus à la moindre occasion… idem pour Harry et Ginny ! Dray et Théo, eux, changent de nanas comme de chaussettes, et ils ont tous l'air épanouis !

– Ne me dis pas que tu veux faire comme ces deux là et t'envoyer en l'air avec n'importe quel mec ! s'offusqua Blaise, choqué par son amie.

– Non ! bien sûr que non !

– Et alors, quoi ? Je peux pas te donner de conseil sur comment trouver l'amour… je suis mal placé pour ça ! Je pensais l'avoir trouvé… mais tu connais le résultat !

– Non… je ne veux pas trouver l'amour ! Je suis trop jeune pour ça ! Ce que je veux, c'est profiter de la vie !

– Tu veux parler de sexe sans amour ?

– Oui… exactement ! Du sexe, pour le sexe ! Je voudrais trouver quelqu'un qui serait là juste quand j'en aurais envie… évidemment, je lui rendrais la pareille ! Pas de sentiments, donc, pas de disputes, ni de prise de tête… Juste. Du. Sexe !

– Juste du sexe ? demanda Blaise en plissant les yeux, dubitatif.

– Oui ! Est-ce que ce serait trop demander ? Mais évidemment, c'est impossible ! Les bonnes mœurs le refusent ! Un mec peut s'envoyer en l'air quand ça lui chante, sans que ça choque personne ! Par contre, dès qu'une fille veut le faire, elle passe tout de suite pour la dernière des salopes ! Je voudrais pouvoir faire ça sans être jugée, ni par mon entourage, ni par le mec avec qui je couche ! Je veux qu'il ait du respect pour moi et pour mon corps…

Elle se tût, dépitée et un tantinet désespérée. Blaise, lui, était en pleine réflexion… Elle avait tout à fait raison…

– Bon, je suis fatiguée et maintenant que les effets de l'alcool se sont dissipés, je vais aller me coucher… Bonne nuit Blaise. Elle lui colla un baiser sonore sur la joue, puis se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Blaise se secoua tout à coup :

– Mya, attend ! T'étais sérieuse, là ? Je veux dire quand tu parlais d'un mec juste pour t'envoyer en l'air.

– Euh… oui ? dit-elle en stoppant.

– Et… tu verrais un mec en particulier ?

– Non… pas vraiment… je n'y ai pas réfléchi… répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Du moment qu'il me respecte et qu'il a quand-même un peu d'expérience… Pourquoi ? Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ?

– Et bien… oui… _à moi_ ? dit-il d'une petite voix, la regardant à travers ses longs cils noirs.

Hermione resta sans voix un petit moment, puis sourit :

– Tu as bu encore plus que moi, Blaise !

– Non, attends ! Je suis sérieux… Il se leva, la rejoignit et, lui prenant doucement la main, la fit se rasseoir sur le canapé. Écoute : je suis le mec idéal pour se rôle. Hermione haussa un sourcil dubitatif, l'invitant à continuer. Regarde les faits : déjà, on est amis depuis la première année, donc, aucun risque de tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ensuite, et bien… on vit ensemble… alors, même si on n'est pas dans la même classe, c'est quand-même plus pratique pour se voir !

– Mais Blaise…

– Non, laisse-moi finir, Hermy, s'il-te-plaît… Tu parlais de quelqu'un qui te respecterait : tu sais très bien que je ne te ferai jamais de mal ni ne te jugerai sur quoi que ce soit, vu que tu es une de mes meilleures amies. Quand à mon expérience, et bien… sans vouloir me vanter… j'ai quelques années de pratique ! lança-t-il en souriant et en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive. Il se tut, lui laissant le temps d'assimiler son argumentaire.

Hermione était en pleine réflexion, ses yeux noisette perdus dans les flammes. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi en penser…

– Alors ? Qu'en dis-tu ?

– Euh… j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop… je ne t'ai jamais vraiment envisagé sous cet angle-là ! Mais… tu ne trouves pas que ça pourrait sembler étrange ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, nous sommes amis depuis plus de six ans… ça pourrait tout gâcher ! Et si on se fâchait, pour je ne sais quelle raison ? Je n'ai pas envie de tout foutre en l'air pour une simple histoire de sexe !

– Dis-toi que c'est un service qu'on pourrait se rendre mutuellement : je serai là quand tu en aurais envie, et toi, pareil… On serait seulement deux amis qui couchent ensemble, histoire de relâcher les tensions ! Il leva les mains en l'air pour illustrer l'évidence de ses propos. Mya… on se connait par cœur, toi et moi, depuis tout ce temps… Et puis… on peut dire que c'est juste pour un temps… juste en attendant que toi et moi, on se remette en selle ! On arrête dès que l'un de nous tombe amoureux de quelqu'un… C'est aussi simple que ça !

Hermione ferma les yeux et s'adossa sur le canapé, le cerveau en ébullition… Après tout, pourquoi pas… c'était ce qu'elle voulait, non ? Et Blaise avait raison : qui d'autre pourrait tenir ce rôle mieux que lui ? Tout de même, ce n'était pas vraiment raisonnable… Mais avait-elle envie d'être raisonnable ? Non ! Ne venait-elle pas de dire que, justement, elle voulait envoyer balader les bonnes mœurs ? Ce qu'elle voulait, précisément, c'était casser cette image d'élève modèle et de petite fille sage que tout le monde connaissait ! Blaise se proposait de lui en donner l'occasion… Et elle allait saisir sa chance ! Et puis, si ça ne marchait pas, ils seraient toujours à temps, d'arrêter, non ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux, souffla un bon coup, puis se tourna vers son ami, le regard déterminé.

– D'accord, Blaise ! Je veux bien essayer. J'accepte ta proposition, mais à trois conditions.

– Les quelles ?

– La première : pas de sentiments, pas de prise de tête.

– Ça me va… la deuxième ?

– Dès que l'un de nous veux arrêter, il le dit, et c'est sans aucune conséquence.

– Absolument d'accord. La dernière ?

– La dernière, et bien… quoi qu'il se passe entre nous, nous serons toujours amis… D'accord ?

– Aucun problème… J'ai juste une question, cela dit : est-ce qu'on garde ça secret, ou bien on le dit aux autres ?

– Je ne sais pas… t'en penses quoi, toi ?

– Je pense que ça pourrait rester notre secret… et puis, ça rajouterai encore plus de piment… dit-il en souriant.

Hermione ressentit tout à coup comme des papillons dans son estomac.

– Ok, alors on garde ça secret !

– Cool ! Ça va être super, tu vas voir ! Puis, regardant sa montre, lui demanda le plus naturellement du monde : il est presque deux heures du matin : tu es fatiguée ou tu veux commencer tout de suite ?

– Non, merci, sourit-elle… Je vais aller prendre une douche et me coucher… Peut-être que demain matin tu auras changé d'avis !

– Comme tu veux… bonne nuit Mya ! lui dit-il en embrassant sa joue.

Hermione se leva et rejoignit sa chambre. Elle prit son pyjama sous son oreiller (un ensemble débardeur et shorty en satin rouge, brodé de dentelle noire que Ginny et Luna lui avaient offert pour son dernier anniversaire : _« Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as personne que tu ne dois pas être sexy pour dormir !_ ») et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Pendant qu'elle se lavait, elle réfléchissait à l'étrangeté de la situation et à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. C'était vraiment dingue ! Trop dingue ! pensa-telle en finissant de se rincer… En fait, c'était du n'importe quoi ! se disait-elle pendant qu'elle s'habillait… Vraiment n'importe quoi ! conclut-elle alors qu'elle revenait dans sa chambre. Non ! C'est impossible ! Nous ne devons pas faire ça ! décida-t-elle tout à coup. Elle devait lui dire qu'elle avait changé d'avis avant qu'il ne se fasse trop d'idées…

Elle réfléchit encore une bonne demi-heure, pesant une dernière fois le pour et le contre, puis elle se secoua, prenant enfin sa décision, et ouvrit la porte à la volée… pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un Blaise plus séduisant que jamais ! Ou plus exactement nez à torse, puisque le Serpentard noir était torse nu, les cheveux un peu humides gouttant sur son torse musclé et son bas de pyjama de velours vert bouteille.

– Oups ! Excuse-moi, Mya, mais tu avais oublié ta baguette à la salle de bain… Je voulais te la rapporter avant que tu la cherches partout… Tu es sûre que ça va ? demanda-t-il perplexe, en regardant son amie.

Hermione avait du mal à ne pas dévier son regard vers ce torse si attirant… Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi, mais ce soir, elle ignorait si c'était l'étrange conversation qu'ils avaient eut plus tôt dans la soirée, ou bien autre chose, mais elle avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre, la respiration coupée et elle sentait ses joues s'empourprer au fur et à mesure qu'une douce chaleur envahit son corps.

Soudain, toutes ses précédentes résolutions volèrent en éclat.

Elle attrapa Blaise par la nuque, l'attira dans sa chambre et claqua la porte. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle le poussa contre le mur et plaqua violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes !

Blaise, tout d'abord sous le choc, reprit très rapidement ses esprits et répondit à son baiser avec tout autant de fougue. De ses bras, il entoura la taille de son amie et, d'un habile mouvement de hanche, inversa leur position, la plaquant durement contre le mur.

Longtemps, on n'entendit dans la chambre d'Hermione que le son de soupirs et de grognements tandis que leurs baisers devenaient plus enflammés de minutes en minutes.

Les mains de Blaise montaient et descendaient le long du dos de la brunette, pendant que celle-ci le serraient d'avantage contre elle. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de la Lionne quand les mains Serpentard passèrent sous ses fesses et la soulevèrent, la pressant encore plus entre lui et le mur. Elle entoura sa taille de ses jambes et il commença à bouger doucement son bassin, faisant frotter sa virilité durcie contre la féminité de la belle.

Leurs gémissements à tous les deux se firent plus audibles, et, commençant vraiment à manquer d'air, Blaise délaissa ses lèvres rougies pour descendre dans son cou, lui arrachant encore plus de soupirs.

Resserrant sa prise sous les fesses de la Gryffondor, le Serpentard se dirigea vers le lit où il la déposa délicatement et repartit à l'assaut de sa gorge, laissant de petites marques rougies tout autour de son cou, alors qu'il aspirait, léchait, suçotait sa peau douce et délicate.

Hermione laissait ses mains parcourir son torse lisse, se régalant de sentir les frissons qu'elle lui procurait.

Blaise passa sa main sous son débardeur et commença à caresser le ventre plat, remontant petit à petit vers ses seins, qu'il voyait pointer à travers le tissu. Lui demandant d'un regard l'autorisation, il fit passer le vêtement par-dessus sa tête et l'envoya de l'autre côté du lit.

Immédiatement, la pudeur d'Hermione lui fit ramener ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, soustrayant au Serpentard affamé la vue des deux globes blancs désirés.

– Mya, sourit-il… pas de timidité entre nous…

Souriant à son tour, la jeune fille laissa donc l'accès à son amant.

– Tu es si belle… n'ait pas honte de ton corps… lui murmura-t-il en la caressant, faisant dresser les deux petites pointes rosées à l'aide de ses pouces.

La bouche du jeune homme prit bientôt la place d'une de ses mains, tandis que celle-ci descendait dangereusement vers le sud, jouant un moment avec l'élastique du shorty de satin.

Hermione était en train de perdre la tête. Elle fondait sous les baisers et les caresses de Blaise, et sentait tout le désir de son amant contre son intimité de plus en plus chaude et humide. Elle gémissait et soupirait de plus en plus, ses mains caressant tantôt le dos, tantôt les fesses musclées, et ne contrôlait plus son bassin qui venait se frotter outrageusement contre celui du jeune homme.

Tout d'un coup, la langue du Serpent se mit à dessiner des arabesques sur son ventre, ses côtes et autour de son nombril, la faisant se tortiller de plus en plus.

Lui lançant des regards coquins, il lui sourit en passant doucement ses doigts de chaque côté du shorty, le faisant lentement descendre le long de ses jambes.

Hermione ferma les yeux, se forçant à faire refluer la rougeur écrevisse de ses joues. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise, vite remplacé par des gémissements de plaisir lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de Blaise chatouiller sa féminité.

Il déposait des baisers brûlants à l'intérieur de ses cuisses et elle eut l'impression de se consumer.

Rapidement, la bouche du Préfet remplaça ses doigts sur son petit centre des plaisirs, tandis que son index se frayait un chemin dans ses profondeurs chaudes et humides.

Il amorça un doux va et vient qui la fit se cambrer et haleter. Un deuxième doigt lui arracha un gémissement lorsqu'il rejoignit le premier, et c'est dans un rapide mouvement que Blaise l'emmena au bord du précipice. Lorsqu'il la sentit prête à basculer, il se débarrassa prestement de son pantalon et de son boxer, puis remonta son visage au niveau de celui de son amie.

– Tu es toujours d'accord, Mya ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

Sidérée qu'il lui laisse encore le choix de refuser malgré l'état dans lequel ils étaient tous les deux, elle accrocha son regard, puis passa sa main entre leurs deux corps nus pour se saisir de sa virilité tendue à l'extrême.

Il fut pris d'un violent frisson lorsqu'elle amorça un léger va-et-vient, puis le plaça elle-même devant son entrée. Il ne réfléchit pas plus et s'enfonça doucement en elle. Il serra les dents et se concentra de toutes ses forces pour ne pas venir tout de suite, tellement elle était serrée ! Il resta un moment sans bouger, appuyé sur les coudes pour ne pas l'écraser. Elle releva ses jambes pour entourer sa taille, puis, se regardant, ils se sourirent.

Blaise débuta alors de lents va-et-vient qu'Hermione accompagna de ses hanches. Voyant qu'elle se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas crier, il passa tendrement un pouce sur sa bouche et lui dit :

– Mya… laisse-toi aller… rappelle-toi : aucune gêne entre nous !

Là-dessus, il accéléra et approfondit ses coups de reins, lui arrachant enfin des gémissements de plus en plus sonores, qui se transformèrent vite en cris.

Sentant qu'ils étaient tous les deux proche du précipice, le Serpentard passa ses bras dans le dos de son amie et la redressa en même temps qu'il s'asseyait sur ses talons. Elle se retrouva assise à califourchon sur lui, son buste collé à son torse, les pointes dressées de ses seins frottant contre ses pectoraux.

Elle captura la bouche de Blaise pendant qu'il l'aidait à se mouvoir sur lui en empoignant ses hanches, leurs mouvements gagnants en vitesse et en profondeur. Tout à coup, Hermione décolla, plantant ses ongles dans le dos de son ami qui se cambra à son tour et se déversa en elle.

Essoufflés, épuisés, ils se laissèrent tomber mollement sur le lit, côte à côte, attendant que leurs palpitations se calment.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, Blaise se retourna vers son amie, la tête en appui sur sa main :

– Alors ? J'avais raison, non ? C'était une super bonne idée !

– Oui… j'ai bien fait de t'écouter… c'était super ! répondit-elle en souriant.

– Pour moi aussi c'était super… on recommence quand tu veux… Enfin, pas maintenant… il est presque cinq heures du matin !

– Quoi ?! Déjà ? Heureusement qu'on est en vacances !

– Ouais ! On ferait mieux de dormir… Il lui colla un baiser sur la joue et quitta son lit en remontant la couette sur elle. Bonne nuit, Mya ! Et il partit en souriant.

Hermione se retourna, se pelotonnant dans sa couette, le sourire aux lèvres… C'était ça ! Exactement ce qu'elle voulait ! Pas de prise de tête, pas de gêne entre eux : ils faisaient l'amour, puis chacun dormait dans son propre lit. Ils s'embrassaient sur la bouche lorsqu'ils étaient « amants », puis sur la joue une fois leurs ébats finis, alors qu'ils redevenaient « amis ». C'était parfait… Il fallait que ça dure comme ça ! Elle ferait tout pour cela en tout cas.

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu ? vous en voulez encore ?


	3. Un petit déjeuner plutôt agité

Blaise rejoignit son lit le sourire aux lèvres… oui, décidément, il était heureux d'avoir eu cette idée-là !

Il se remémora les évènements qui venaient de se produire… Merlin ! Cette fille avait un corps à damner un Saint ! Oh, il l'avait déjà vue en maillot de bain à plusieurs reprises ! Souvent, même, alors qu'ils se baignaient dans l'étang à côté du Terrier, l'été, quand Arthur et Molly Weasley les invitaient tous pendant les vacances… Mais elle n'était pas du genre à porter des bikinis… Son maillot « une pièce » sportif laissait toute la place à l'imagination… et puis, il devait bien s'avouer qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardée comme il aurait pu reluquer n'importe quelle fille ! Elle n'était pas n'importe quelle fille ! Elle était son amie, après tout… sa _meilleure_ amie, en fait ! D'avantage que Ginny et Luna, qu'il n'avait rencontré que lors de sa deuxième année.

Il avait rencontré Hermione lors de son premier voyage en train vers le Château. Il se souvenait encore de cette petite fille aux longs cheveux bruns dont les boucles partaient dans tous les sens, seule, dans un wagon du Poudlard Express, perdue dans ses pensées.

Il l'avait saluée et elle lui avait souri. Il se souviendrait toujours de ce sourire. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était la seule sorcière de sa famille et qu'elle ne connaissait rien de ce nouveau monde dans lequel elle avait atterri sans trop vraiment comprendre comment. Elle lui avait avoué que pour ne pas paraître idiote devant tous les autres élèves Sorciers, elle avait déjà appris presque par cœur tous les livres de première année. Il lui avait souri à son tour, avait pris sa main et l'avait embarquée dans un autre wagon où ses amis à lui l'attendaient. C'est là qu'elle avait fait la connaissance de Drago, Harry, Ron et Théo.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés, depuis. Mais aujourd'hui, la petite fille avait bien grandi ! Et il venait de quitter son lit… après avoir couché avec elle…

Blaise se sourit à lui-même… s'il avait su que cette expérience serait si… magique… il lui aurait proposé depuis longtemps ! Elle avait eu, malgré tout, à une ou deux reprises, quelques accès de pudeur… qu'il avait facilement pu lui faire oublier, mais… l'instant avait été grandiose ! Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine… Le seul type avec qui elle avait couché était cet imbécile de Cédric Diggory, pendant leur sixième année. Mais cela n'avait pas duré plus de trois semaines…

Cette fille était un trésor de pureté… Un bouton de rose à peine éclos, qui ne demandait qu'à s'épanouir… et il allait s'en charger, lui, son meilleur ami ! Il allait éveiller ses sens… L'éveiller à la vie et à la volupté du corps ! Il lui devait bien ça ! Elle était sa meilleure amie et elle avait toujours été là pour lui. Il y mettrait un point d'honneur !

Mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer, encore moins la braquer. Il allait lui donner ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle attendait de lui : du sexe, du respect, sans prise de tête ! C'est sur ces pensées qu'il s'endormit, paisible, et heureux de ses résolutions.

Quand Blaise se réveilla le lendemain matin, il se sentait un peu courbaturé. C'est alors que les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Il redoutait un peu de revoir son amie… pas qu'il se sentait gêné de la situation, loin de là, mais il craignait qu'_elle_ le soit. Et il ne le voulait absolument pas… Il voulait lui prouver qu'il n'y aurait aucune gêne entre eux, et qu'ils devaient être à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, comme ils l'étaient depuis toujours.

Il entendit du bruit venant de leur Salle Commune et en déduisit qu'Hermione était levée. Il allait de ce pas lui dire bonjour, avant qu'elle commence à trop tergiverser… après tout, il la connaissait par cœur !

– Salut Mya ! Bien dormi ? lança le Serpentard en sortant de sa chambre. Et pour lui montrer que tout allait bien, il lui colla un baiser sonore sur la joue, comme il le faisait tous les matins.

– Oh ! Salut Blaise… oui, très bien et toi ?

– Impec… Je prends ma douche et on descend déjeuner ?

– Oui, d'accord, je t'attends. Hermione le regarda franchir la porte de la salle de bain et entendit la douche couler. Elle essaya de ne pas trop imaginer l'eau ruisselant sur son corps d'Éphèbe… Elle dut s'avouer que seul le fait de ne pas encore avoir parlé avec lui de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille l'empêchait d'aller le rejoindre sous la douche ! Elle se secoua pour se remettre les idées en place, puis retourna ranger un peu sa chambre en attendant que Blaise ait fini.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tous assis à la table des Gryffondor, ce qu'ils faisaient depuis le début des vacances, pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Les conversations allaient bon train, les garçons planifiant un tournoi de Quidditch pour l'après-midi.

Hermione, qui était assise entre Harry et Blaise, sentit tout à coup une main chaude se poser sur sa cuisse droite. Continuant à parler avec Luna et Ron qui se trouvaient en face d'elle, elle jeta un œil discret vers le bas. Elle vit clairement la grande main noire du Serpentard faire des allers-retours depuis sa cuisse jusqu'à son genou, mais remontant par moment dangereusement vers l'ourlet de sa jupe.

Faisant mine de se pencher pour attraper la carafe de jus de citrouille, Hermione se rapprocha de son homologue qui écoutait attentivement Ron lui expliquer les nouvelles feintes de Quidditch dont il avait attendu parler. Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille :

– Blaise, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Alors que sa main avait réussi à passer sous sa jupe.

– Joue le jeu avec moi… répondit-il sur le même ton. Sauf si tu veux vraiment que j'arrête…

Pour toute réponse, la Gryffondor posa simplement sa serviette sur ses cuisses, afin de cacher la main délictueuse aux yeux des autres. Prenant ce geste comme une acceptation du jeu, Blaise lui fit un sourire, puis continua discrètement ses caresses.

Hermione tentait de suivre la conversation du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais elle sentait la chaleur monter de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les doigts audacieux se rapprochaient de la dentelle de sa culotte.

– Hein, Herm, t'en penses quoi, toi ?

– Heu… de quoi Ron ? demanda-t-elle, perdue.

– Je te demandais ce que tu pensais du transfert du Gardien des Canons de Chuddley dans l'équipe de Bulgarie… Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu es toute rouge…

– Hein ? Non, non… euh… tout va bien… bégaya-t-elle alors que les doigts de Blaise dessinaient des arabesques sur son intimité par-dessus son sous-vêtement, appuyant de temps à autres sur son clitoris qu'elle sentait palpiter de plus en plus. Le transfert du Gardien, oui… heu… je pense qu'il sera un atout majeur dans leur équipe…

Ron la regarda d'un œil suspect, puis, satisfait de la réponse, se retourna pour parler avec Harry.

Un petit couinement de souris se fit entendre, vite couvert par le bruit d'une fourchette que Blaise fit tomber par terre pour donner le change. En effet, Hermione n'avait pu se retenir alors que le Serpentard s'immisçait dans son intimité chaude et de plus en plus humide.

Elle se dépêcha de croiser les jambes l'une sur l'autre dans le but d'arrêter les mouvements de va-et-vient, mais le geste ne fit qu'enfoncer d'avantage le doigt dans sa moiteur, ce qui fit sourire son tortionnaire et faillit l'envoyer elle-même au bord de l'extase. Blaise ralentit tout de même la cadence lorsqu'il la sentit trembler.

– Mya, murmura-t-il à son oreille, il va falloir que tu sois discrète… parce que je vais finir ce que j'ai commencé…

La brunette pris une grande inspiration et lui lança un regard implorant, auquel il répondit avec un sourire éblouissant. Puis, rajoutant un deuxième doigt dans son antre, il posa son pouce sur son clitoris gonflé de désir. Il la vit se pincer les lèvres d'anticipation, puis amorça de rapides mouvements.

Hermione devenait folle. Elle avait chaud, la tête lui tournait, elle mordait ses lèvres si fort qu'elle était sûre de saigner. Elle sentait les doigts de Blaise entrer et sortir de plus en plus vite et son pouce frotter de plus en plus fort sur son bouton de plaisir. Elle transpirait et sentait ses joues en feu. Elle était persuadée que tout le monde savait ce qui se passait. Malgré ça, elle aurait été incapable de lui dire d'arrêter… Elle n'en avait aucune envie… Et puis de toute façon, elle savait que son ami ne ferait jamais rien qui la mettrait ouvertement dans l'embarras. Elle était certaine qu'il s'assurait que personne ne remarquerait leurs activités.

Elle serra ses poings le plus fort qu'elle put et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer au maximum pour ne pas crier lorsqu'elle décolla. Blaise la sentit se concentrer autour de ses doigts avec une immense satisfaction. Il se dégagea doucement de ses plis chauds et désormais trempés et, à l'abri des yeux des autres mais tout en s'assurant qu'elle le voit faire, porta ses doigts à sa bouche dans un regard aguicheur qui en disait long sur ses intentions futures !

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux : ce type, son meilleur ami, venait de la faire jouir à table, pendant le petit déjeuner, au milieu de tous leurs amis, sans que personne (Et Merlin, merci !) ne s'en rende compte !

Elle était dans un sale état : elle avait chaud, elle transpirait, elle avait les joues rouges, et sa culotte était trempée. Mais tout ça n'était rien par rapport à l'incendie que le Serpentard avait allumé dans son bas-ventre ! Ce qu'il venait de lui faire, ajouté au fait de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient l'avaient grandement excitée. Et au vu de ce qu'elle remarquait de Blaise, il était dans le même état qu'elle, à en juger par la serviette qu'il avait posée sur ses cuisses, essayant sans grand succès de dissimuler l'énorme bosse dans son pantalon.

– Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre… lui murmura-t-elle discrètement.

– J'y compte bien ! chuchota-t-il sur le même ton, un sourire narquois et Ô combien séduisant sur les lèvres.

– Bon, lança Luna à la cantonade, si nous allions dans le parc nous promener un peu ?

– Bonne idée ! répondit Théo en se levant, suivi des autres.

– Désolé, s'excusa Blaise, mais Hermione et moi avons des choses à faire… Encore une réunion de Préfets à préparer… annonça-t-il avec une grimace, tandis que la Gryffondor confirmait d'un signe de tête faussement accablé.

– Ah, ok ! Bon, on se retrouve plus tard, alors…

– C'est ça, à plus tard ! salua Hermione alors qu'ils se séparaient, Blaise et elle d'un côté, les autres de l'autre, vers les grandes portes qui menaient vers l'extérieur.

Nos deux préfets-en-chef marchaient silencieusement dans le couloir lorsqu'Hermione poussa son homologue sans ménagement à travers la première porte qu'elle trouva… qui s'avérait être un débarras…

– Blaise ! Tu es fou ! cria-t-elle moitié amusée, moitié irritée, alors que celui-ci condamnait la porte et lançait un sortilège de silence.

– Ouais… mais avoue que c'était drôlement excitant ! répondit-il pas le moins du monde repentant. Et c'est pour cette raison que tu me pardonneras si je fais… _ça_ ! Elle poussa un cri de surprise quand il la souleva et la posa sur une petite table derrière elle, qu'elle n'avait même pas remarquée. Tu m'as vraiment excité, Mya… Regarde dans quel état je suis ! rigola-t-il en montrant la bosse de son pantalon.

Hermione secoua la tête, faussement dépitée, puis écarta les cuisses pour qu'il se rapproche d'elle. Il captura sa bouche pendant qu'elle s'activait à défaire son pantalon, qu'elle fit descendre en même temps que son boxer. Blaise poussa un soupir de soulagement : il commençait à être vraiment, mais vraiment serré dans ses vêtements ! Il gémit lorsqu'elle referma sa main sur sa virilité tendue et douloureuse, et qu'elle amorça quelques va-et-vient.

N'y tenant plus, il défit les quelques boutons de son chemisier et descendit sa bouche sur ses seins, qu'il embrassa par-dessus son soutien-gorge. Ses mains continuèrent leur descente pour se faufiler sous sa jupe. Plus les siennes descendaient, plus celles d'Hermione s'activaient sur sa virilité de plus en plus tendue.

Posant ses mains sur sa culotte, il releva la tête de sa poitrine et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Puis, marquant un temps d'arrêt, un sourire plus que lubrique sur ses lèvres pulpeuses et les yeux pétillants de malice, il arracha littéralement le sous-vêtement !

– BLAISE ! cria Hermione, scandalisée.

Un grognement appréciateur lui répondit alors qu'il repartait à l'assaut de sa bouche dans un baiser outrageusement passionné. La brunette n'en pouvait plus ! Elle le voulait en elle, maintenant !

– Blaise, s'il-te-plaît ! implora-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Le Serpentard ne se fit pas prier une deuxième fois : il retroussa un peu plus la jupe, écarta d'avantage ses cuisses et se présenta à son entrée. Elle retint sa respiration tandis qu'il accrochait ses yeux aux siens. Agrippant ses hanches des deux mains, il entra tout d'un coup en elle.

Deux cris résonnèrent à l'unisson, alors qu'il amorçait de puissants coups de reins. Hermione avait rejeté son buste en arrière, les mains posées à plat sur la table, se laissant submerger par le plaisir que lui procurait son meilleur ami. Ses gémissements faisaient écho aux grognements de Blaise, qui allait et venait en elle de plus en plus rapidement et profondément.

Tout à coup, il la vit s'arquer en criant, alors qu'elle se resserrait violemment autour de lui, ce qui entraina sa perte. Ils étouffèrent leurs cris d'extase dans leurs bouches où leurs langues se mêlaient avec une indicible passion.

Essoufflés, comblés et transpirants, ils se séparèrent doucement, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Blaise aida son amie à descendre de la table, vérifiant si elle arrivait à rester debout, avec ses jambes encore un peu flageolantes. Il ramassa la culotte déchirée qu'il rafistola avec un « _Reparo_ » avant de la lui rendre en pouffant.

Hermione rit aussi en récupérant le bout de tissu.

– Tout de même, tu exagères ! le réprimanda-t-elle doucement.

– Désolé, Mya… En fait, c'est un truc que j'avais toujours rêvé d'essayer… mais j'ai jamais pu le faire…

– Oh, et alors ? Quel effet ça fait ? demanda-t-elle, franchement curieuse.

– C'est vachement excitant ! Je ne te promets pas de jamais le refaire ! sourit-il, malicieux.

– Hum… ouais, bon… Il faudrait sortir d'ici, annonça Hermione en s'arrangeant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

– Ouais… laisse-moi vérifier que le couloir est vide, dit-il en ouvrant légèrement la porte. C'est bon, personne à l'horizon. On peut sortir… Ah, et au fait, avant qu'on sorte de là : j'ai adoré ce qu'on vient de faire !

– Moi aussi Blaise… Je suis contente qu'on ait pris cette décision… Et puis… tu as vu, il y a du progrès : je n'ai pas rougi !

Blaise lui adressa un clin d'œil approbateur, lui montrant qu'il était plutôt fier d'elle, tandis qu'ils repartaient vers les grandes portes pour rejoindre leurs amis dans le parc.


	4. Jeux dangereux

Salut à toutes et à tous...

Voici un nouveau chapitre... je vous avertie, c'est un lemon tout droit sorti de mon esprit tordu...

bonne lecture !

* * *

Les semaines passaient et nos amis continuaient leurs arrangements secrets, pour leur plus grand bonheur à tous les deux. Ils étaient passés maîtres dans l'art de trouver des excuses pour s'isoler tous les deux, dans l'art de disparaître tout à coup entre deux cours, au détour d'un couloir…

Aucun de leurs amis n'avait remarqué leur petit manège, et s'était très bien comme ça. Comme l'avait dit Blaise au moment de leur « pacte », le fait de garder leur petit secret pour eux rajoutait encore plus de piment dans leurs ébats.

Blaise, fidèle à sa décision, mettait un point d'honneur à contenter son amie, ne reculant devant aucune occasion et rivalisant d'imagination, atteignant parfois des sommets. Il travaillait sans relâche pour que la timidité d'Hermione, dont il ne restait quasiment plus aucune trace, disparaisse complètement.

Ce jour-là, dernier jour de cours avant les vacances de Noël, cours qu'ils avaient en commun l'après-midi pour quatre heures de potions, le Serpentard avait demandé à la Gryffondor de prouver le courage de sa maison en renonçant à porter une culotte sous sa jupe règlementaire.

– QUOI ?! Mais t'es malade ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

– Allez, Mya… On est tous les deux à côté pendant le cours de Potions et de savoir que tu ne portes rien sous cette fichue jupette… mmh… Il ne put finir sa phrase mais ferma les yeux en soupirant.

– Bon… d'accord… Tu l'auras voulu…

Puis, le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle posa ses mains sur chacune de ses cuisses et les remonta sensuellement jusque sous sa jupe. Blaise étouffa un gémissement et serra les dents. « Merlin, ce qu'elle peut être sexy ! » pensa-t-il. Lentement, elle accrocha le sous-vêtement de dentelle puis le fit descendre encore plus lentement, toujours le fixant dans les yeux, le mettant au défi de baisser les siens.

Hermione ne lâcha pas le tissu jusqu'à ses chevilles, adoptant par la même occasion et tout à fait consciemment une position des plus aguichantes. Blaise commençait à se demander s'il avait eu une bonne idée en lui demandant de faire ça : il n'avait qu'une envie, là, tout de suite, celle de lui sauter dessus ! Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps, puisque les cours commençaient dans à peine un quart d'heure… Mais le Serpentard crut perdre son sang froid lorsque la Préfète, désormais les fesses à l'air, roula le bout de dentelle et le fourra tranquillement dans la pochette de sa chemise, effleurant sciemment ses pectoraux au passage. Puis, sans un mot, elle se retourna, ramassa son sac et sortit de leurs appartements.

Blaise resta là, complètement sonné, le cœur battant la chamade, le souffle court et un énorme problème dans le pantalon ! Une sonnerie lointaine, annonçant le début des cours, le fit descendre de son nuage.

– Merlin ! s'écria-t-il, elle va me rendre cinglé !

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui fit remarquer qu'il l'avait bien cherché, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas aller en cours avec la bosse qu'il arborait entre ses jambes. Il fit des efforts monumentaux pour régler son problème, imaginant les pires horreurs, comme Hagrid en porte-jarretelles, ou McGonagall en guêpière… rien n'y faisait… Il n'arrêtait pas d'avoir son image à elle, à la place de ses professeurs ! Et ça n'arrangeait en rien son problème, au contraire ! Il dut avoir recours à une chose qu'il avait toujours évité de faire : imaginer ses parents en pleine action… L'effet fut immédiat, lui arrachant une grimace des plus grotesques ! Il prit son sac à son tour et partit en cours, se jurant de se venger l'après-midi en Potions.

Hermione était en cours de Runes et avait du mal à se concentrer… Elle avait été fière de son petit effet, mais le regard que Blaise avait eu à ce moment-là, l'avait plutôt retournée… Elle aurait tout donné pour retarder un peu le début des cours ! Elle avait remarqué le désir pur dans ses yeux noirs, et elle avait été plus excitée qu'elle ne saurait l'avouer ! Comme il lui tardait le cours de Potions ! Elle se doutait bien que sa petite prestation du matin ne resterait pas impunie… Et elle brûlait littéralement d'impatience et d'anticipation, sachant qu'il ne reculerait devant rien pour faire subir les pires outrages à son corps, qui ne demandait que ça !

La matinée fut longue pour le Serpentard. Son esprit était obnubilé par l'image d'Hermione et par la présence de sa culotte dans sa poche. Il n'avait qu'à baisser les yeux sur lui pour avoir une vue sur ce satané bout de tissu ! Il s'était interdit d'y toucher, cependant, de peur de faire revenir son problème et de décupler son désir inassouvi… Mais ce truc n'en finissait pas de le narguer ! Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que ni Drago ni Théo ne remarquent son état d'esprit… Il ne voulait pas qu'ils découvrent son secret !

Le repas du midi fut éprouvant pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Hermione avait fait en sorte de se placer bien en face de Blaise, lui lançant de temps en temps des regards aguicheurs. Elle était même allée jusqu'à déboutonner discrètement les deux premiers boutons de son chemisier, de façon à ce qu'il ait une vue parfaite de son décolleté, emprisonné dans un soutien-gorge assorti à la culotte se trouvant dans sa pochette.

La Gryffondor sourit lorsqu'elle le vit fermer les yeux et souffler un grand coup. Elle en profita pour faire tomber un des couverts du Serpentard par terre, pour qu'il soit obligé de se baisser pour le ramasser. Une fois la tête du Préfet sous la table, elle ouvrit ses cuisses, lui offrant ainsi une vue imprenable sur son intimité dénudée.

Un « BOUM » la fit pouffer lorsqu'il se cogna la tête en se relevant, choqué par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Il plongea alors son regard brûlant dans le sien et elle comprit qu'elle allait prendre cher…

Après le repas, ils se dirigèrent tous vers les cachots, sauf Luna et Ginny qui partaient vers leurs cours respectifs. Blaise se rapprocha discrètement d'Hermione et lui glissa à l'oreille :

– Diablesse… Tu sais que les représailles seront terribles ? Je ne pourrai malheureusement pas faire tout ce que j'ai envie de te faire pendant le cours, mais je te garantis que ce soir, tu me supplieras de t'achever… Il finit sa tirade en laissant ses dents racler sur le lobe de son oreille.

Elle s'arrêta, fit mine de réfléchir un instant, puis lui répondit, tout aussi discrètement :

– Tu oublies une chose, Blaise… C'est peut-être toi qui me supplieras ! Et elle le planta là, pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Son sang chaud de Serpentard Italien ne fit qu'un tour. Il écarquilla les yeux et plaça son sac devant son entre-jambe. Comment avait-elle fait, juste avec de simples paroles, pour le mettre dans cet état ? Merlin, Salazar, Morgane et tous les autres ! Il allait finir par ne plus pouvoir se passer d'elle ! Il fit taire immédiatement la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui souffla que s'était déjà sûrement trop tard et qu'ils jouaient tous les deux à un jeu très dangereux…

Il entra dans la classe, prit position à sa place, à côté d'Hermione, et, merci Merlin, tout au fond de la classe…

Hermione n'en menait pas large : elle savait que ce cours serait une vrai torture… Elle vit arriver Blaise, le regard noir de désir et de détermination, son sac cachant son entre-jambe et un sourire machiavélique accroché aux lèvres. Toutefois, il ne put rien lui dire alors que le Professeur Rogue prenait la parole :

– Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui nous allons renouveler le stock de Pimentine de Madame Pomfresh. Je sais que cette potion est un peu trop facile pour des élèves de Septième année, mais l'hiver étant là et la Grippe ayant fait son apparition, nous devons en avoir de très grandes quantités à l'infirmerie… Pour aller plus vite, vous travaillerez en binôme. Vous trouverez les ingrédients dans l'armoire et la recette au tableau pour ceux qui ne s'en souviendraient pas… Voilà… maintenant, au travail !

Là-dessus, Rogue s'assit à son bureau et entreprit de corriger les copies des Deuxième années.

– Je vais chercher les ingrédients proposa Blaise.

Hermione acquiesça pendant qu'elle allumait le feu sous le chaudron et y versait la quantité d'eau suffisante. Blaise revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les mains pleines des ingrédients nécessaires.

– Voilà ma belle… On a plus qu'à se mettre au boulot…

– Merci. Pose tout ça là, lui dit Hermione en montrant un coin de table qu'elle avait dégagé. On va commencer à couper les racines et les feuilles…

– Vas-y, commence… Moi, j'ai quelque chose à faire avant… Il vérifia que tous les élèves et le professeur étaient absorbés par leurs tâches, puis, sous le regard incrédule d'Hermione, se plaça derrière elle.

– Blaise ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmura-t-elle alors qu'il se collait à elle.

– Je me venge…susurra-t-il à son oreille, lui envoyant des frissons partout dans le corps. Reste concentrée… Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas qu'on rate cette simple potion, tout de même…

Et sur ses paroles, il releva l'arrière de sa jupe, découvrant avec délice ses fesses rondes et charnues, qu'il trouvait si attirantes et appétissantes. Il les caressa un moment, puis colla ensuite son bassin contre elle et elle put sentir sa virilité durcie contre son derrière. Il resta là sans bouger, appréciant seulement le contact des deux globes de chair contre lui.

Mais la Gryffondor ne l'entendait pas ainsi : leur table de travail était la plus reculée de la classe, personne ne pouvait les voir… alors elle allait en profiter… Elle commença à onduler du bassin, accentuant ainsi le frottement de leurs deux corps, ce qui le fit durcir encore plus… Elle sentait le souffle chaud de Blaise sur sa nuque et redoubla de concentration pour faire la potion, heureusement était des plus simples à préparer.

Blaise ne s'attendait pas à ça ! Il était décidé à se venger du fait qu'elle l'ait chauffé pendant tout le repas, et voilà qu'il était pris à son propre piège… Plus les minutes passaient et plus il durcissait !

Il se rendit compte qu'Hermione avait jeté les derniers ingrédients dans le chaudron lorsque celle-ci passa furtivement ses mains entre leurs deux corps et atteignit sa braguette.

– Mya ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'affola-t-il alors qu'elle défaisait un à un les boutons de son pantalon et en sortait son membre tendu.

– Mes mains sont occupées, éluda-t-elle, je te conseille de jeter un sort d'illusion si tu ne veux pas qu'on nous voit ! Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, elle se cambra légèrement en écartant les cuisses et le fit entrer en elle !

Blaise n'en revenait pas ! Elle avait osé ! Où était donc passée la sage et prude Hermione qui ne violait jamais le règlement et qui rougissait comme une écrevisse quand il la déshabillait ?! Il l'avait pervertie ! Il l'avait transformée en une coquine dévergondée et libidineuse, et s'aperçut qu'il en était encore plus entiché !

Il agita sa baguette et lança le sort informulé qui cacha leur activité à la vue de tous, alors qu'elle commençait à se mouvoir contre lui. Il agrippa ses hanches et accentua les va-et-vient qu'elle avait amorcés, coulissant avec volupté dans sa moiteur chaude et accueillante. Hermione avait passé un de ses bras autour du cou du Serpentard pour rapprocher son visage su sien et capturer sa bouche. Son autre main était posée sur une des siennes, sur sa hanche.

Elle-même n'en revenait pas de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire ! Ils faisaient l'amour en classe, en présence d'un professeur et de pas moins d'une bonne quarantaine d'élèves ! S'ils se faisaient choper, ils étaient morts ! Ils se feraient virer à grands coups de pieds aux fesses ! Mais, bizarrement, tout cela n'avait strictement aucune importance pour la jeune femme. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle, actuellement, c'était de le sentir en elle, de sentir ses mains sur son corps, son souffle dans son cou, son corps collé au sien…

Blaise passa ses bras autour de sa taille, les faisant se croiser sur son ventre alors qu'il accélérait la cadence. Il la sentit trembler et se resserrer autour de lui alors qu'il se déversait en elle. Leurs souffles étaient désordonnés, de même que leurs pulsations. Il se retira délicatement, déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et referma son pantalon. Ils se sourirent franchement alors qu'elle enlevait le sort.

– On est vraiment cinglé, murmura-t-il alors en retrouvant sa place à côté d'elle. Puis, jetant tout de même un œil au chaudron, remarque : et en plus tu n'as même pas raté la potion !

Hermione lui adressa un sourire satisfait et ils reportèrent leur attention à la classe. Mais ce que la Gryffondor ignorait, c'était que Blaise était en proie à une immense réflexion intérieure, doublée d'un énorme cas de conscience…

* * *

Alors ? j'envoie la suite ?


	5. Projets de vacances

Coucou !

Voilà la suite... j'espère que vous l'aimerez !

* * *

Un mois et demi.

Un mois et demi qu'il avait fait ce fichu pacte avec sa meilleure amie. Un mois au demi pendant lesquels ils avaient visité les moindres recoins du Château, du parc de Poudlard et de leurs appartements. Un mois et demi qu'il usait et abusait de la douceur de son corps gracile et de ses formes plus que délectables. Un mois et demi qu'elle lui faisait confiance au point de lui livrer son corps et son intimité sans aucune retenue.

Et voilà que lui, Blaise Zabini, son meilleur ami, une des personnes si ce n'est LA personne en qui elle pouvait avoir le plus confiance, lui, son ami depuis qu'ils avaient onze ans, avait outrepassé les règles. Ces mêmes règles qu'il lui avait justement promis de respecter, afin de répondre à ses moindres attentes…

Il se revoyait, un mois et demi plus tôt, alors qu'il proférait lui-même ces paroles désormais maudites : « _On est ami depuis la première année, donc pas de risque de tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre !_ » Et puis, il se souvenait lui avoir promis aussi : « _Pas de sentiment, donc pas de prise de tête !_ »

– Et merde ! jura-t-il. Quel con !

Voilà qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle ! Merlin, il était maudit ! Depuis ce fameux cours de potions où ils avaient tenté le diable, il n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir à ce qu'il ressentait. Oh, il avait bien essayé de regarder les autres filles de l'école… Mais il les trouvait toutes insipides à côté d'Hermione ! Il avait même tenté de s'imaginer (et seulement s'imaginer) coucher avec l'une d'entre elles… mais là aussi, impossible : rien que le fait de se représenter une autre fille dans ses bras, si belle soit-elle, lui donnait l'envie de vomir !

Puis, il avait commencé à faire attention aux autres mâles qui peuplaient les couloirs et il avait fini par remarquer ceux qui mataient en douce la Gryffondor qui lui servait de meilleure amie. Une pointe de jalousie de plus en plus grandissante avait fait son apparition dans son cœur, de même qu'une furieuse et irrépressible envie de crier haut et fort : « _Hey ! Vous approchez pas d'elle, elle est à moi !_ »

Mais il avait tort, elle n'était pas à lui. Elle lui prêtait son corps, et seulement pour un temps… jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'un autre… C'était ça, les termes du contrat. Elle ne lui appartenait pas. Elle avait été claire là-dessus : « _Pas de sentiment, pas de prise de tête, on arrête dès que l'un de nous tombe amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre…_ »

Seulement ce qu'aucun des deux n'avait prévu, c'était que _lui_, tombe amoureux d'elle ! Seul bémol : si jamais elle l'apprenait, elle le fuirait ! Elle avait bien dit qu'elle ne cherchait pas l'amour, qu'elle se trouvait trop jeune pour ça… Et elle avait raison, au final : elle était jeune, et lui aussi d'ailleurs… Ils avaient à peine dix-huit ans ! Seulement leur vision du monde était différente, à cause de leur éducation : elle, élevée dans un monde Moldu, où les gens se mariaient bien après trente ans, pour la plupart et lui, élevé dans le monde Sorcier, où la majorité des couples s'unissaient dès la fin de leurs études…

Mais à quoi était-il en train de penser, là ?! Il n'avait qu'à lui parler mariage et elle partirait en courant dans la seconde ! C'était sûr ! Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse… Il coupa l'eau de la douche qui coulait sur lui depuis bientôt une heure, tout à ses réflexions qu'il était, et commença à s'essuyer.

Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution… Mais les choix qui se présentaient à lui étaient plutôt restreints : soit il avouait ses sentiments à Hermione, au risque de la voir s'enfuir et de tout gâcher, leur amitié comprise soit il essayait de faire pencher la balance en sa faveur, et peut-être arriverait-il à la faire tomber amoureuse de lui… Qui sait ?

Sa petite voix, et pour une fois il était d'accord avec elle, lui fit remarquer qu'il ne supporterait pas qu'elle le fuie… Il ne supporterait pas non plus de ne plus l'avoir près de lui ! Il opta donc pour la deuxième solution : il garderait ses sentiments pour lui, et ferait en sorte de se rendre indispensable à sa vie. Il se débrouillerait pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle ne peut plus se passer de lui ! Voilà ! C'était ça, la solution !

C'est avec un grand sourire et une détermination sans faille qu'il sortit de la salle de bain et rejoignit l'objet de ses pensées qui l'attendait dans le salon pour le petit déjeuner.

– Coucou Mya ! lança-t-il gaiment en lui collant un baiser sonore sur la joue. On y va ? Je meurs de faim !

– Salut Blaise… Oui, c'est bon, je suis prête !

Ils se retrouvèrent tous à la table des Gryffondor pour le petit déjeuner, et une volée de hiboux fit son apparition avec le courrier. Une chouette Effraie se posa devant Blaise qui détacha l'enveloppe de sa patte et lut son courrier. Son visage s'éclaira et il interpela ses amis.

– Hey, les gars ! Devinez un peu… Mes parents vous invitent avec vos parents pour passer le Réveillon de Noël à la maison !

– Tu rigoles ! répondit Harry.

– Cool ! renchérit Théo alors que tous les autres souriaient à la perspective.

Une fête chez Blaise équivalait à une grande fiesta version Jet-Set chez les Moldus. Sans compter que le manoir de ses parents était digne des plus grands Palaces ! Il y avait une grande piscine, un jacuzzi, un nombre incalculable de chambres avec de grandes et belles salles de bain, une salle de bal, et j'en passe…

– Dommage que ce ne soit que pour une soirée, se désola Drago. On aurait pu s'éclater, tous ensemble avec la piscine…

Une illumination vit alors à l'esprit de Blaise : piscine + Hermione + maillot de bain = miam miam !

– Je vais tout de suite écrire à mes parents pour voir si vous pouvez rester plus longtemps… Et il s'y attela sans plus tarder.

La journée se passa tranquillement, pendant laquelle ils discutaient de leurs projets pendant les vacances. Luna était invitée au Terrier, de même qu'Harry, dont les parents partaient pour une semaine en amoureux en Italie. Drago passerait le début de ses vacances chez lui avec sa famille et espérait passer le reste dans le Manoir de Blaise. Théo, lui, partirait en randonnée avec son père, comme tous les ans.

– Et toi Hermy, demanda Drago, tu rentres chez toi ?

– Non, soupira-t-elle, moi, je reste ici… mes parents partent tous les deux pour leurs vingt ans de mariage…

– Tu rigoles ! s'indigna Blaise. Tu vas pas passer tes vacances seule à Poudlard ! Hors de question… Viens à la maison ! s'écria-t-il tout à coup, avant d'en avoir pu s'en empécher. Mes parents t'adorent… je suis sûr qu'ils seront contents !

– Euh… elle le regarda suspicieusement, puis se décida : ok, je suis d'accord ! sourit-elle, pour le plus grand bonheur de Blaise.

– Voilà qui est réglé ! annonça Luna. Si nous partions faire nos bagages ? nous serons prêts pour demain matin et, cette fois-ci, nous ne raterons peut-être pas le train, comme l'année dernière ! rit-elle.

– Bonne idée ! Ils se levèrent tous et se dirigèrent chacun vers son dortoir, pour ramasser leurs affaires.

Arrivés dans leurs appartements de préfets, Blaise remarqua la chouette de ses parents qui l'attendait sur la table du salon. Il se précipita et lut à voix haute la réponse de sa mère :

_Blaise,_

_J'ai bien reçu ta lettre ce matin et je me suis dépêchée de répondre au plus vite._

_Bien sûr que tes amis pourront rester après Noël s'ils le désirent. Ton père et moi partirons dès le lendemain chez ta Grand-tante Bertha en nouvelle Ecosse. Vous pourrez donc retourner tous ensemble au Poudlard Express pour la rentrée._

_Je vais de ce pas préparer les chambres nécessaires et faire le plein de victuailles pour nourrir vos estomac d'adolescents affamés (Tu peux déjà rassurer Ronald sur ce point…)._

_A demain, je t'embrasse,_

_Maman_

– Cool ! On va s'éclater ! cria-t-il en sautillant sur place devant Hermione qui riait de le voir toujours si heureux.

– Allez, Mya ! Va faire ta valise et… prends ton maillot de bain… ajouta-t-il le regard malicieux, ce qui eut don de la faire frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

– Aurais-tu par hasard une idée derrière la tête ? l'interrogea-t-elle avec une innocence que son regard aguicheur démentait parfaitement.

Blaise la regarda, puis se rendit compte qu'ils avaient un peu de temps devant eux. Alors, s'approchant d'elle, la démarche féline, le regard gourmand, il lui répondit :

– Oh que oui… et pas qu'une seule, si tu veux savoir… d'ailleurs, il m'en vient une, là, tout de suite…

– Et je peux savoir laquelle ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle réduisait considérablement la distance entre eux.

Pour toute réponse, il l'attrapa par le bras et la plaqua contre lui. Surprise par tant de ferveur, elle sourit néanmoins et le laissa lui montrer son idée…

Alors que sa bouche dévorait déjà la sienne, les mains de Blaise trouvèrent immédiatement le chemin de ses fesses, puis la souleva contre lui, l'obligeant à entourer sa taille de ses jambes fines.

– Il y a encore un endroit dans cet appartement que l'on n'a pas essayé… susurra-t-il près de son oreille alors qu'il picorait la peau tendre de son cou.

– Ah bon ? Et c'est où ?

Hermione avait du mal à garder les idées claires. Elle avait le souffle court en réponse aux caresses de Blaise sous ses fesses et à ses baisers dans son cou, sans parler de son érection plus que correcte qu'elle sentait frotter contre son intimité. Mais elle faillit littéralement perdre pied lorsque, se baissant avec elle dans ses bras, il l'allongea sur la table basse du salon.

Aussitôt après, les mains du Serpentard s'attelaient à déboutonner le chemisier qui cachait à sa vue les deux adorables seins blancs dont sa bouche ne se lassait jamais de se délecter. La chose faite, il plongea, en même temps que ses mains passaient derrière son dos pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge qu'il envoya valser sans ménagement à travers la pièce.

Hermione soupira de contentement à la sensation de la langue du Serpent tournoyant autour de ses pointes dressées, les léchant, les suçotant, les mordillant avec avidité, alors qu'elle s'activait elle-même à le délester de sa chemise si encombrante.

Elle fut toutefois interrompue dans ses gestes car son amant commença une descente vertigineuse de sa langue vers son ventre, ses doigts s'affairant à lui enlever jupe et culotte en même temps.

Il se redressa pour la regarder, la trouvant belle à couper le souffle, alors qu'elle se trouvait là, allongée devant lui, nue, frissonnante, les joues rougies et la respiration désordonnée.

– Alors, elle te plaît mon idée ? murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

– J'en sais trop rien… fit-elle mine de réfléchir… Montre-moi encore un peu pour voir ?

Répondant à sa pure provocation, et ce, pour leur plus grand bonheur à tous les deux, il plongea bouche la première sur son intimité déjà humide d'excitation, arrachant un long gémissement à sa Gryffondor. Après quelques minutes d'une insoutenable torture, pendant lesquelles langue et doigts se volaient la vedette, faisant soupirer et gémir de bonheur la jeune fille au bord de l'extase, le Serpentard décida que le jeu avait assez duré, et que son état ne lui permettrait pas d'attendre plus longtemps sans en perdre complètement la raison.

Il se débarrassa lui-même du reste de ses vêtements, puisque par le traitement qu'il venait de lui infliger, sa brunette adorée n'était plus vraiment en état de le faire. Puis, se penchant sur elle, il caressa son entrée avec le bout de son membre douloureusement dur.

– Mya ? T'es toujours avec moi, là ? s'enquit-il en souriant devant les yeux mi-clos de la belle qui continuait de gémir, alanguie sur la table basse.

– Oh, oui, Blaise… Puis, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, elle passa ses jambes autour de lui pour le rapprocher, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire entrer violemment en elle, les faisant crier tous les deux.

Le Serpentard se figea un instant, crispant tous ses muscles et redoublant de concentration : Merlin ! À cause de ce qu'elle venait de faire, il avait faillit venir comme un débutant ! Se ressaisissant aussitôt, il la regarda de nouveau. Elle était visiblement très fière d'elle… Vengeance ! cria-t-il intérieurement alors qu'il amorçait immédiatement des va-et-vient rapides et profonds, s'aidant de ses mains agrippées à ses hanches. Ah, elle voulait jouer à ça ? Et bien il allait jouer, lui aussi… Et il ne serait pas le premier à craquer, se jura-t-il.

Un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres, il redoubla de vitesse, faisant crier Hermione de plus belle. Ok, bon, il s'était surestimé… Il n'était vraiment, mais vraiment pas loin de craquer… Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour qu'elle décolle en premier ! Il commença à caresser tout doucement son clitoris, puis de plus en plus fort, alors qu'il accélérait d'avantage ses coups de reins de plus en plus violents.

Enfin, Ô enfin, elle se cabra en hurlant ! Il put enfin se laisser aller, les yeux fermés, la tête rejetée en arrière, les doigts enfoncés dans la chair tendre de ses hanches, alors qu'un long grognement rauque s'échappait de sa bouche sèche. A bout de souffle et de force, il se laissa tomber mollement sur sa Gryffondor qui redescendait tout doucement du Paradis dans lequel Blaise l'avait emmenée.

Retrouvant lentement son souffle, il parsemait ses seins de tendres petits baisers, se rappelant avec amertume qu'il était temps qu'il renvoie le Blaise-Amant au placard et qu'il redevienne le Blaise-Ami. Un jour, il le savait, cette situation changerait… mais restait à savoir si ce serait en sa faveur…

Hermione passa les portes du Manoir Zabini avec anxiété. Quelques minutes plus tôt, Maria et Pedro Zabini, les parents de Blaise, avaient accueilli leur fils, un grand sourire aux lèvres, alors que celui-ci sortait du train avec Hermione dans son sillage. Ils avaient tout de suite accepté de recueillir l'amie de leur fils, à grands renforts de « Mais bien sûr, ma chérie, tu peux rester à la maison autant que tu le voudras ! » Parfois, Maria faisait penser à Molly Weasley. Et Pedro de rajouter : « Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que mon fils t'aurais laissée seule au Château ! »

Elle connaissait les parents de Blaise depuis de nombreuses années, et n'avait jamais été mal à l'aise en leur présence. Mais cette fois-ci, la situation était différente. Elle se sentait comme coupable de leur cacher quelque chose… S'ils savaient à quoi ils occupaient leur temps leur fils et elle à Poudlard ! L'auraient-ils accueillie de la même façon ?

– Viens Hermione, proposa Maria, je vais te montrer ta chambre. Elle se trouve juste en face de celle de Blaise. Comme ça, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, il ne sera pas loin !

Blaise lui adressa un clin d'œil qui aurait pu passer pour simplement anodin s'il n'y avait pas cette intimité qu'elle partageait avec lui depuis quelque temps.

– Oui, rajouta-t-il. Dès que tu as _besoin_ de moi, je suis là… Il insista sur tous les mots et lui lança un regard lourd de sens, qui passa totalement inaperçu par sa mère.

Hermione, elle se mit à rougir plus que de raison et déglutit avec difficulté. Merlin ! Devant sa mère !

Maria passa devant eux pour ouvrir la marche alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans un long couloir rempli de portes à droite et à gauche. Profitant du fait que sa mère leur tournait le dos, Blaise entama les hostilités : il passa un bras furtif autour de la taille de son amie pour la rapprocher de lui et lui susurra sensuellement à l'oreille :

– J'ai envie de toi… maintenant !

Puis il s'éloigna d'elle, la lâchant, l'air de rien. Hermione eut une brusque montée de chaleur… C'était la première fois qu'il lui disait ça ! D'habitude, quand l'un d'eux avait envie de faire quelque chose, il s'approchait seulement de l'autre, le regard intense et les mots étaient inutiles : les choses étaient comprises d'elles-mêmes. Ou alors, ils se lançaient des sortes de petits défis, du genre « Viens me retrouver dans la douche des vestiaires de Serpentard… » ou encore « Je vais étudier à la bibliothèque… la Réserve est déserte à cette heure-ci… », ou d'autres joyeusetés du même style !

Mais jamais il ne lui avait dit ça… comme ça, avouant son désir pour elle de but en blanc ! Et cela lui plût un peu trop pour son propre bien…

– Voilà ! Je te laisse t'installer, annonça Maria, la sortant de ses pensées libidineuses. Tu as une salle de bain à ta disposition, n'hésite pas à t'en servir. Le repas sera servi dans un peu plus de deux heures… A tout à l'heure les enfants ! Et elle redescendit rejoindre son mari qui l'attendait pour une partie d'échecs dans le salon principal.

Blaise lui sourit, lui colla un baiser sur la joue, comme si de rien n'était, puis la laissa ranger ses affaires pour s'occuper des siennes. Hermione regarda autour d'elle et admira ce qui serait sa chambre pour les trois prochaines semaines : un grand lit à baldaquins, une grande armoire et un bureau, le tout en acajou. Des tapisseries dans les tons bleu pastel, des rideaux bleus un peu plus foncés et une moquette beige au sol. Elle s'y sentit tout de suite chez elle. Se dépêchant de ranger ses affaires, elle se précipita dans la salle de bain. Une bonne douche, voilà ce qui lui faudrait pour calmer ses ardeurs !

Elle pénétra dans la pièce et s'émerveilla de la clarté de celle-ci. Une grande cabine en verre était collée au mur, de même qu'un grand lavabo et un miroir en pied. Elle fit couler l'eau chaude, se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine. L'eau brûlante, coulant sur son corps détendit ses muscles un à un. Elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier la chaleur, lorsqu'elle entendit un murmure près de son oreille :

– Tu ne pensais tout de même pas te doucher sans moi… si ? Elle sourit alors que Blaise collait son corps nu au sien, dans son dos.

– J'avoue que j'espérais que tu viendrais, mais je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas forcément que l'on continue, étant donné la présence de tes parents…

Il la retourna doucement pour qu'elle se retrouve face à lui et prit son visage en coupe :

– Oh, que si, mon Cœur, ne crois pas ça… Je n'ai aucune envie de déroger à nos petites habitudes ! Que mes parents soient là ou non, d'ailleurs… Hermione lui sourit tendrement et essaya de ne pas tenir compte des contractions de son estomac à l'entente du surnom qu'il venait de lui donner. Il lui sourit à son tour puis continua : Sauf si, bien sûr, toi, tu veux arrêter… Il avait dit cette phrase en priant tous les dieux Moldus et Sorciers confondus, pour qu'elle ne veuille pas arrêter là leur relation.

Pour toute réponse, elle déposa un léger mais sensuel baiser sur ses lèvres, puis descendit dans son cou, puis sur ses pectoraux, s'attardant sur ses tétons, qu'elle taquina l'un après l'autre lui arrachant quelques grognements de bien-être, qui s'accentuèrent lorsqu'elle descendit encore plus bas et qu'elle s'agenouilla devant lui, se retrouvant en face d'une virilité des plus imposantes, fièrement dressée devant elle.

– Mya… souffla-t-il d'anticipation, alors qu'elle approchait doucement sa langue. Puis, avant qu'il n'ait pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, elle engloutit littéralement le membre palpitant, lui arrachant un gémissement. Elle amorça de langoureux va-et-vient, le faisant cogner contre le fond de sa gorge.

Les grognements du Serpentard se répercutèrent contre les parois vitrées et il dut se tenir contre celles-ci quand ses jambes se mirent à trembler. Il était très prêt de craquer, mais il était hors de question de se laisser aller dans sa bouche… Il avait bien trop envie d'elle pour ça !

Il la fit se relever et se jeta sur ses lèvres qui venaient de lui donner tant de plaisir. Il colla son corps au sien et descendit ses mains sur ses fesses, qu'il caressa un moment. Puis, n'y tenant plus, il la souleva et la plaqua contre le mur. Le contraste entre le l'eau chaude et le mur froid la fit soupirer, mais ce n'était rien par rapport aux gémissements qu'ils poussèrent lorsqu'il l'empala sur lui.

Il se délectait de sa douceur et de la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Elle avait rejeté sa tête en arrière, toute à son plaisir et lui permettait ainsi l'accès à ses seins, qu'il s'empressa de dévorer avec ferveur.

L'étreinte fut torride, les caresses brûlantes, les baisers passionnés. Ils vinrent en même temps dans un cri éperdu, alors qu'ils étouffaient leur jouissance dans un dernier baiser.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, alors que leurs cœurs et leurs souffles avaient retrouvé un rythme moins chaotique, ils se séparèrent pour se laver, se dépêchant tout de même de sortir de la salle de bain, au cas où Maria aurait décidé de venir vérifier si sa jeune invitée était confortablement installée.

Alors qu'ils regagnaient la chambre, Blaise remarqua que son amie était étrangement silencieuse… Il se mit à réfléchir vite dans l'espoir de se rappeler s'il avait dit ou fait quelque chose qui aurait pu la blesser… Il se remémora avec délice l'étreinte passionnée qu'ils venaient d'échanger, ne trouvant aucun signe de gène ou autre trace d'émotion négative qui aurait pu transparaître sur les traits son visage. Au contraire, il avait accédé avec plaisir à toutes ses demandes : lorsqu'elle lavait supplié d'aller plus vite dans ses assauts, quand elle avait voulu qu'il la serre plus fort contre lui… A ce souvenir, d'ailleurs, il se rappela de la sensation de bonheur plus qu'il avait éprouvée, de même que celui qu'il avait vu son si doux visage…

Non, cela ne devait pas venir de l'acte lui-même… Il remonta donc plus loin. Lorsqu'il l'avait rejointe dans la douche. En fait, son idée première n'avait pas été de faire ce qu'il avait fait : Il venait de finir de ranger ses affaires lorsqu'il avait décidé d'aller voir sa Gryffondor bien aimée pour lui proposer  
son aide. Mais, arrivé dans sa chambre, il avait remarqué la valise vidée, puis la porte de la salle de bain fermée, laissant tout de même entendre l'eau couler.

L'idée de la rejoindre lui avait prit tout d'un coup. Après tout, il ne comptait plus les fois où ils avaient fait douche commune à Poudlard ! La première fois, c'était elle qui l'avait surpris en entrant dans la piscine-baignoire alors qu'il était en train de s'y relaxer après un entrainement de Quidditch particulièrement harassant… Il sourit à ce souvenir des plus torrides…

Donc, il ne pensait pas que son silence venait de là… Elle lui avait d'ailleurs avoué avoir espéré qu'il la rejoindrait ! Cela devait alors avoir un rapport avec une chose qu'il lui aurait dite… Qu'avait-il bien pu lui dire pour qu'elle reste perdue dans ses pensées de la sorte ?

Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à insulter sa partenaire pendant qu'il faisait l'amour. Il n'était pas non plus de ceux qui juraient à tout va ou employaient des mots cochons ou dégradants… Il n'y avait donc aucun risque qu'il laisse échapper ce genre de discours en pleine action !

Il réfléchit encore à tout ce qu'il lui avait dit : elle avait pensé qu'il n'oserait pas venir la voir à cause de la présence de ses parents. Il avait immédiatement voulu la rassurer…

Oh ! Merlin ! Il l'avait appelée « mon Cœur » ! Zut ! Il avait laissé échapper le surnom auquel il pensait de plus en plus souvent ! Voilà le pourquoi de son silence ! Il fallait vite qu'il rectifie le tir avant qu'elle ne se pose trop de questions ! il s'en voudrait terriblement si elle en venait à découvrir les sentiments de plus en plus profonds qu'il avait pour elle… Tout ça à cause d'un fichu surnom !

Vite, il fallait trouver un sujet de conversation neutre pour lui changer les idées… n'importe quoi…

– Euh… Mya, lança-t-il tout à trac, sans vraiment avoir trouvé quoi lui dire.

– Oui ? Elle avait fini de s'habiller et allait s'atteler à démêler ses cheveux bouclés, toujours prisonnière de ses pensées.

– Qu'as-tu envie de faire pendant les vacances ? à part réviser pour les ASPIC, j'entends ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux auquel elle répondit.

Ce sourire, aussi petit soit-il, le soulagea immédiatement. Et il sut, en regardant ses yeux, qu'elle avait laissé là ses réflexions et qu'elle était passée à autres choses. Ouf ! soupira-t-il intérieurement, c'est gagné ! Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

* * *

Alors ? vos impressions ?


	6. Le Manoir Zabini

Hermione était pensive. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était chez Blaise et ses parents. Demain soir se tiendrait le fameux Réveillon de Noël que tout le monde attendait, et leurs amis les rejoindraient. C'était donc le dernier jour où elle resterait un peu seule avec Blaise. Il faudrait qu'ils redoublent d'ingéniosité et de discrétion pour que leur secret demeure bien gardé.

Alors qu'elle essayait une dernière fois la jolie robe de soirée que Maria lui avait prêtée, elle se remémora la semaine écoulée, qui était passée à une vitesse déconcertante.

Ses journées étaient paisibles. Il fallait avouer que Maria et Pedro Zabini étaient des gens faciles à vivre. Pedro était un homme grand et costaud, faisant un peu penser à ces joueurs de Basket Moldus américains. Sa peau chocolat avait la même couleur que ses yeux, et il riait et souriait tout le temps. Sa bonne humeur était contagieuse. On ne pouvait que se sentir à l'aise en sa présence. Il travaillait au Service de Régulation des Transports Magiques. Son compte à Gringotts lui aurait largement permis de se passer de se lever tous les matins pour aller travailler, mais il aimait ça, d'autant plus que son bureau, en face de celui d'Arthur Weasley, lui permettait de voir son ami plus souvent, ces deux-là ayant la même folle passion pour les Moldus.

Maria, elle, avait tout de la « Mama Italiana ». Ses longs cheveux bruns assortis à son teint hâlé lui donnaient un air sévère que démentaient complètement ses yeux rieurs et emplis de tendresse. A l'instar de Molly Weasley, elle mettait un point d'honneur au respect des valeurs familiales et vérifiait constamment que votre assiette soit toujours pleine et la maison bien tenue.

Contrairement à la plupart des familles riches Sorcières, elle avait refusé d'engager des Elfes de maison dans son Manoir, préférant elle-même lancer ses sortilèges ménagers et aussi et surtout, faire la cuisine, qu'elle effectuait divinement bien, d'ailleurs ! Tout comme son mari, elle riait tout le temps et était dotée d'un sens de l'humour décapant !

Blaise était leur seul et unique enfant, la nature en ayant décidé ainsi. Ce garçon était un délicieux mélange de ses parents, ayant hérité des gènes de son père pour tout ce qui concernait le physique et la bonne humeur, et de la capacité de sa mère à porter attention au bien-être des autres et, par-dessus tout, à faire de la cuisine son lieu de prédilection. Il avait d'ailleurs de très nombreuses fois avoué le rêve qu'il avait, d'un jour ouvrir son propre restaurant sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Hermione ne voyait Pedro que le soir, vu qu'il travaillait toute la journée. Elle avait proposé son aide à Maria concernant l'entretien de la maison ou la cuisine, que la femme avait gentiment déclinée, préférant qu'elle profite de ses vacances avec Blaise.

Ce dernier ayant remarqué la gêne de son amie, avait soumis l'idée qu'ils s'occuperaient tous les deux du repas du soir, pendant la semaine. Maria avait alors regardé son fils, une lueur mystérieuse dans les yeux, puis avait donné son accord et leur avait laissé les fourneaux. C'est donc ainsi que tous les soirs, les deux amants secrets étaient attelés à la cuisine, épluchant, coupant, éminçant, cuisant et réchauffant divers plats, sucré et salés confondus.

La Gryffondor n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on pouvait appeler un Cordon Bleu… Mais Blaise semblait se régaler à lui enseigner tout ce qu'il savait, ayant lui-même appris de sa mère et de feue sa grand-mère. Elle était de plus en plus fascinée par le jeune-homme, le découvrant sous un tout autre aspect que ce qu'elle connaissait déjà de lui. Elle aimait voir son regard concentré lorsqu'il tentait une nouvelle recette. Elle adorait voir son sourire satisfait lorsque ses expériences culinaires étaient concluantes et qu'il lui faisait goûter son nouveau plat, une main approchant la cuillère de ses lèvres, l'autre sous son menton, alors que, docile et curieuse, elle ouvrait la bouche. Dans ces moments-là, ils plongeaient dans le regard de l'autre, sans plus pouvoir ni vouloir le lâcher.

Oh, oui ! Elle aimait le voir cuisiner ! Ses gestes étaient précis, méticuleux, sûrs d'eux et presque aussi passionnés que lorsqu'il lui faisait l'amour… C'était une chose qu'elle avait remarqué, au fil des jours : quelque chose avait changé, depuis le début de leur relation étrange. Oh, il avait toujours été tendre avec elle… Mais alors qu'au début elle pouvait sans hésiter faire la différence entre l'ami et l'amant, désormais, c'était moins évident… Sa façon qu'il avait de lui parler, de la regarder, de la toucher, était différente. Même leurs ébats semblaient différents : si au début il ne s'agissait visiblement que d'assouvir quelques pulsions et de relâcher une trop forte pression, désormais, il lui faisait clairement l'amour. La serrant contre lui, presque à l'en étouffer, ayant de plus en plus de mal à la lâcher après leur étreinte…

Et même, une fois, se souvint-elle, ils s'étaient endormis dans le même lit (chose qui n'arrivait jamais), après une soirée plus que torride. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, ce matin-là, elle s'était retrouvée prisonnière de deux bras puissants, la gardant presque possessivement contre lui. Alors qu'elle avait essayé de se dégager pour pouvoir se lever et rejoindre son propre lit avant que Maria ne se rende compte de la situation, il avait resserré d'avantage sa prise et avait marmonné, dans un demi-sommeil encore comateux un « Mya, Chérie, reste encore avec moi… » Le trouble qu'elle avait ressenti alors l'avait tellement paralysée qu'elle n'avait même plus essayé de partir, préférant sagement attendre qu'il se réveille.

Bref, la brunette se posait de plus en plus de questions quant à leur relation, se demandant où cela les mènerait s'ils continuaient dans cette direction. Elle ne pensait pas être tombée amoureuse de Blaise… Ou en tout cas, elle se l'interdisait ! Premièrement, car c'était un des termes du contrat qu'elle avait elle-même exigé, et deuxièmement, et pas des moindres, il avait lui-même avoué, dans le train lors de la rentrée, qu'il n'était pas prêt de retomber amoureux de si tôt, à cause du fiasco total de sa relation avec Daphné Greengrass.

En parlant justement de cette dernière, lui revint aussitôt en mémoire une conversation qui avait animé le repas de la veille au soir, alors qu'ils dinaient tous les quatre, les trois Zabini et elle dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée.

Ils étaient en train de déguster les délicieuses lasagnes à la bolognaise qu'avaient cuisinées Blaise et Hermione, lorsque Pedro, sur le ton de la conversation, avait lancé le sujet du Réveillon de Noël. Alors que lui et Maria se remémoraient à voix haute la liste des invités pour vérifier qu'il n'y aurait pas d'oubli, le patriarche se figea tout à coup, et le regard désolé, s'adressa à son fils, plein de compassion :

– Oh, Blaise ! Je viens d'y penser : les Greengrass seront de la fête !

– QUOI ?! s'alarma le concerné alors qu'Hermione se figeait imperceptiblement.

– Oui… Je suis désolé, mais je les avais déjà invités bien avant que toi et Daphné vous sépariez ! J'y pense à l'instant…

– Mais c'est pas possible ! pesta Blaise. Je n'ai aucune envie de la voir, moi !

– Ça va aller mon chéri, temporisa Maria. Il est possible qu'elle ne vienne pas, après ce qui s'est passé entre vous…

Blaise n'avait écouté qu'à moitié, regardant Hermione qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, sa fourchette à mi-chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche, le regard fixe. Retrouvant soudain ses esprits, elle vit qu'il la guettait, une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Se détournant pour ne pas qu'il devine quoi que ce soit de son état d'esprit, elle croisa le visage de Maria qui lui sourit d'une façon encore plus étrange… Puis, comme pour changer de sujet et ne pas retomber dans le mélodramatique, cette dernière s'écria tout à trac :

– Mais au fait, ma Chérie ! As-tu de quoi t'habiller pour demain soir ?

– Euh… répondit la Gryffondor, encore chamboulée. Je n'ai pas… enfin… C'est vrai que je n'avais pas prévu…

– N'en dis pas plus ! la coupa-t-elle. Viens avec moi ! Puis, attrapant son bras, la fit se lever et la suivre dans le grand escalier qui la menait à son dressing personnel.

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione se retrouvait ce soir, veille du Réveillon de Noël à se regarder dans une glace de sa chambre, alors qu'elle était vêtue de la plus belle robe qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Maria avait insisté pour qu'elle la porte, lui racontant que c'était celle qu'elle avait elle-même portée le soir de ses fiançailles avec Pedro. Elles avaient eu la bonne surprise de ne même pas avoir à l'ajuster à la taille d'Hermione, le tissu tombant sur ses courbes à la perfection.

– Cela fait un peu Serpentard, avait déclaré Maria en pouffant avec bienveillance, mais elle te va à ravir… Si tu veux, je m'occuperai de ta coiffure…

Oui, décidément, cette semaine était passée à vitesse grand V. Elle se dépêcha de se changer et de cacher la robe lorsqu'elle entendit Blaise monter les escaliers : elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit déjà habillée comme ça. Elle voulait lui en faire la surprise…

Une voix désagréable dans sa tête lui fit remarquer qu'elle voulait être au moins aussi belle que Daphné, si ce n'est encore plus…

Mais non, elle n'était pas jalouse ! Qu'allez-vous donc imaginer ? Blaise avait tout à fait le droit de revoir son ex un soir de Réveillon, sans qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit, non ? D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que cela pourrait bien lui faire, s'il se passait quelque chose entre eux, hein ?

Tout de même, qu'est-ce qu'elle viendrait faire ici, l'autre pimbêche écervelée, alors qu'elle l'avait trompé, hein ? A bien y réfléchir, il faudrait qu'elle demande à Maria si elle pouvait lui emprunter un peu de maquillage…

Un petit coup discret à la porte la sortit de ses pensées et elle ouvrit à un Blaise au sourire charmeur et plutôt calculateur…

– Tu es occupée, Mya ? demanda-t-il en entrant dans la chambre.

– Non… J'allais prendre ma douche… sourit-elle _presque_ innocemment.

– Alors, attends, viens avec moi… J'ai un truc à te montrer d'abord… Il lui tendit la main, le regard mystérieux. Elle attrapa ses doigts et le suivit dans les dédales du Manoir, sombre et silencieux, en ce début de soirée.

– Et, je peux savoir où tu m'emmènes, comme ça ?

– Surprise…

– Mais… Tes parents ne sont pas là ? demanda Hermione alors qu'il n'avait pas lâché sa main.

– Et non, Princesse… Ce soir, c'est toi et moi… tous les deux, tous seuls, et… là-dedans ! Il ouvrit une porte devant laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés et la poussa dans une pièce sombre dans laquelle il s'empressa de la suivre. Aussitôt qu'il eut refermé la porte derrière lui, toute une flopée de minuscules bougies s'allumèrent, éclairant doucement la pièce où se trouvait, en plein milieu… un jacuzzi, dont l'eau déjà bouillonnante attira grandement la Gryffondor.

– Alors là ! souffla Hermione, de peur de déranger la quiétude du lieu.

– Ouais… Je me suis dit que pour notre dernière soirée, seuls tous les deux avant longtemps, on pourrait en profiter… dit Blaise en se rapprochant de sa belle.

– Et tu as eu tout à fait raison… confirma-t-elle en se retournant vers lui. Cet endroit est magnifique !

– Et encore, t'as pas tout vu… Il agita sa baguette et les bougies se mirent à changer de couleur, à un rythme régulier, donnant à la pièce une ambiance on ne peut plus romantique. Une musique douce s'éleva de nulle part, appelant à la détente.

– Monsieur Zabini… commença-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle. Tenteriez-vous de m'impressionner ?

– Tout dépend si ça marche, Mademoiselle Granger… répondit-il sur le même ton.

– C'est possible…

– Alors peut-être que oui…

Elle s'approcha alors de lui et prit son visage en coupe. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et crut y lire une chose inespérée. Une chose qui lui donna l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Il rapprocha sa bouche de ses lèvres si lentement que l'on aurait cru une scène tournée au ralenti.

Enfin, leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Hermione frissonna de la tête aux pieds, alors qu'il refermait ses bras autour d'elle pour la coller à son corps. Ce baiser fût en tout point différent de tous les baisers qu'ils avaient échangés depuis le début de leur relation. Jamais il ne l'avait embrassée comme ça ! Et par-dessus tout, jamais elle n'avait ressenti autant de choses pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient.

Elle se rendit à peine compte qu'il la déshabillait et dans une tentative désespérée de garder les pieds sur Terre, elle se força à enlever ses mains de sur son visage pour en faire autant avec ses habits à lui. Ils furent nus sans même avoir cessé le baiser, alors que leurs langues se mêlaient lentement et avec une tendresse jusque là inconnue.

Ils se déplacèrent de concert jusqu'au jacuzzi dans lequel ils entrèrent lentement, la chaleur de l'eau augmentant la température déjà élevée de leurs corps. Blaise s'assit sur la dernière marche, adossé au rebord alors qu'Hermione se positionna à califourchon sur lui. Les mains du Serpentard accentuèrent leurs caresses, retraçant les courbes de son dos, de ses hanches, et de ses fesses, comme s'il les découvrait pour la première fois. Celles de la Gryffondor se promenaient autour de son cou, caressant également ses épaules et son torse musculeux.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, le besoin d'air se fit sentir, et ils durent, à regret, mettre fin à leur baiser. Collant leurs fronts brûlants l'un à l'autre, ils prirent conscience qu'ils étaient tous les deux très essoufflés. Puis, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Blaise, Hermione se releva un tout petit peu de façon à ce que le membre tendu de son amant se trouve juste à son entrée. Alors, lentement, aussi lentement qu'il l'avait fait pour unir leurs lèvres, et sans jamais le quitter des yeux, elle le laissa entrer en elle.

Ils gémirent ensemble et commencèrent à se mouvoir, Hermione montant et descendant lentement au-dessus de lui, Blaise l'accompagnant dans ses mouvements, la serrant contre lui, toujours les yeux dans les yeux. Le désir se mêla au plaisir, la tendresse à la volupté, la passion à l'amour pur. Mais même lorsque leurs corps réclamèrent d'avantage de ferveur, jamais ils n'accélérèrent le rythme, se régalant simplement de la présence de l'autre, de pouvoir serrer ce corps tant aimé.

Les pulsations se firent plus désordonnées, les souffles plus erratiques, les mouvements plus saccadés, mais jamais leurs prunelles ne se lâchèrent. Pas même lorsque les soupirs se changèrent en gémissements et que les corps se crispèrent sous les assauts du plaisir mené à son apogée.

Lentement, ils revinrent sur Terre alors qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas changé de position. Blaise, encore en elle et ses bras fermés autour de son corps. Hermione, assise sur lui et ses bras autour de son cou.

Ils ne surent pas exactement combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, les yeux ancrés dans ceux de l'autre, sans qu'aucune parole ne soit échangée. Mais c'est lorsque Hermione recommença à bouger que Blaise retrouva toute sa vigueur et que les caresses reprirent de plus belle.

Ils refirent l'amour, cette nuit-là, plusieurs fois, sans jamais se parler, pensant tous les deux qu'ils auraient tout le temps de s'expliquer plus tard.

Ce n'est qu'aux petites heures du matin, quand la porte de la chambre endormie de Blaise s'ouvrit et se referma le plus silencieusement du monde, que Maria, un sourire plus que satisfait aux lèvres et les yeux pleins de tendresse, rejoignit son lit où l'attendait son mari :

– Tu as eu raison, Pedro… Il fallait qu'ils se retrouvent seuls un peu tous les deux.

– Ah, tu vois… Je te l'avais dit. J'avais bien remarqué cette façon qu'il a de la regarder…

– Oui, et il fallait bien leur donner un petit coup de pouce… Nous verrons bien comment la soirée de demain se déroulera…

Puis, Pedro embrassant sa femme, ils s'endormirent le cœur léger, heureux que leur unique enfant ait trouvé le bonheur auprès de cette adorable jeune fille qu'ils affectionnaient tant.


	7. Illusions et désillusions

Bonjour à toutes et à tous...

Voici la suite de ma fic. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus...

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

Un grand « Boum ! Boum ! Boum ! » contre la porte de la chambre réveilla Blaise et Hermione en sursaut.

– Blaise ! appela la voix de Maria. Désolée de te réveiller, mais Théo et Drago viennent d'arriver !

Les deux marmottes s'assirent tout à coup sur le lit, comme un diable sortant de sa boite. Se regardant un instant, ils remarquèrent plusieurs choses : tout d'abord, les souvenirs de la nuit passée qui leur revinrent en force et dont il faudrait absolument qu'ils discutent. Ensuite, ils s'étaient encore une fois endormis dans le même lit, alors que Maria se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte. Et enfin, ils étaient nus, tous les deux. Et si quelqu'un décidait d'entrer dans la chambre, ils se retrouveraient en bien mauvaise posture.

– Euh, oui, oui… Je me lève… Dis-leur que je les rejoins en bas… lança-t-il urgemment à sa mère.

– Très bien, je les fais patienter au salon, déclara-t-elle avant de partir.

Blaise se tourna vers Hermione, qui était complètement affolée :

– Bon, écoute… Je propose de faire comme d'habitude, au moins le temps que nous discutions de ce qui s'est passé hier soir…

– D'accord, murmura-t-elle le souffle court.

– Ok, donc, planque-toi dans ma salle de bain, moi je m'habille et je sors. Toi tu rejoins ta chambre, et je monte te chercher avec Dray et Théo… Ça te va ?

– Oui, fit-elle en se levant.

Puis, alors qu'elle allait refermer la porte de la salle de bain, elle se retourna vers Blaise qui la regardait aussi. Ils se sourirent, puis, à l'instant où le Serpentard amorçait un pas dans sa direction en ouvrant la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose, on entendit dans le couloir :

– Hey, Zab ! T'es réveillé ? Ramène-toi, on a apporté des croissants !

Après un sourire d'excuse adressé à Hermione, il ouvrit la porte et sortit retrouver les deux autres Serpentard dans le couloir.

La journée passa très vite, sans que Blaise et Hermione n'aient eu le temps de discuter de la tournure qu'avait pris leur relation. En effet, peu après que Blaise ait rejoint leurs amis, ils étaient descendus aider Maria à préparer le petit déjeuner puis étaient tous les trois montés _réveiller_ Hermione qui avait eu le temps de retourner dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche.

Ensuite, ils avaient profité tous ensemble de la piscine et, après le repas du midi, avaient aidé Maria et Pedro à décorer la salle de bal pour la soirée.

Les heures défilèrent et le début de la soirée du Réveillon arriva, amenant avec lui son lot d'invités. Blaise et son père, prêts tous les deux devaient se charger de l'accueil alors qu'Hermione et Maria peaufinaient leurs tenues dans salle de bain de cette dernière.

Les Weasley arrivèrent en premier, avec Luna et Harry, qui, accompagnés respectivement de Ron et Ginny, partirent rejoindre le trio de Serpentard un peu plus loin. Blaise les dirigea vers le buffet alors que les Malefoy faisaient leur entrée, Narcissa aux côtés de Lucius, qui portait dans ses bras une petite fille aussi blonde que lui, la petite sœur de Drago, âgée de trois ans. Ils se dirigèrent vers Pedro, Arthur et Molly, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Les Nott arrivèrent ensuite, accompagnés des Parkinson et de leur fille, Pansy, qui salua le petit groupe d'un signe de tête un peu guindé.

– Où est Hermione ? s'enquit Ginny dont la taille se trouvait emprisonnée par un Harry plus ou moins possessif, à la vue de plusieurs cousins de Blaise qui regardaient la jolie rousse avec un peu trop d'insistance.

– Elle ne devrait plus tarder, maintenant, répondit Blaise. Elle était avec ma mère, en train de se préparer.

Un sifflement approbateur de Drago et Théo les firent tous se retourner, et Blaise crut que son cœur s'était définitivement arrêté de battre : descendant les marches, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres, Hermione les rejoignit. Elle était si époustouflante que Blaise resta sans voix. La Gryffondor portait les couleurs de Serpentard à merveille : sa robe était faite de velours vert foncé, irisée de reflets argentés. Elle était longue, fendue sur le côté, et ses manches longues et évasées lui donnaient un air de princesse Elfique. Ses cheveux étaient relevés dans un chignon vaporeux mais savamment travaillé, et une très légère couche de maquillage mettait ses grands yeux chocolat en valeur.

Blaise fondit littéralement, ce qui ne passa pas le moins du monde inaperçu aux yeux de leurs amis. Le sourire d'Hermione se figea soudain en un rictus quand elle vit qui se trouvait à l'entrée : Daphné Greengrass en personne. Un sourire calculateur aux lèvres, elle fixait Blaise avec une gourmandise non dissimulée.

La Gryffondor se ressaisit et continua d'avancer, se frayant un chemin vers ses amis qui la regardaient comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais vue avant. Aussitôt, égaux à eux-mêmes, Drago et Théo attaquèrent, sous le regard incrédule de Blaise :

– Et bien, Hermy, commença Théo, tu es bien jolie, ce soir… J'espère que tu me feras l'honneur d'une danse ou deux…

– Tut, tut, tut, Théo, le coupa Drago en lui passant devant. Laisse faire les grands ! Herm', tu viendras d'abord danser avec moi, hein ?

Hermione les regarda, sceptique et clairement amusée, mais ne dit rien alors qu'elle voyait se rapprocher une rivale des plus dangereuses à ses yeux. En effet, sortie de nulle part, Daphné fit son apparition aux côtés de son ex-petit ami et, attrapant son bras, le tira vers elle et lui dit :

– Viens, Blaise, mes parents meuuuuuuuuuuuurent d'envie de te revoir… Et sans qu'il ait pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit pour se dégager, il fut entrainé en direction de M. et Mme Greengrass, à l'autre bout de la salle.

– Venez, on va se servir quelque chose, proposa Luna pour dissiper le malaise présent.

Ils la suivirent jusqu'au buffet où un serveur leur proposa rafraichissements et canapés. Les conversations allaient bon train, et Blaise ne réapparaissait pas. Hermione sentit une boule d'angoisse se former dans sa poitrine et grossir au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient.

Au bout d'un moment, une musique s'éleva de l'estrade où un groupe s'était installé, jouant le premier morceau de la soirée. La Gryffondor regarda un peu partout dans la salle alors que les couples commençaient à investir la piste de danse, mais toujours aucune trace de Blaise… ni de Daphné, d'ailleurs.

De plus en plus dépitée, elle avait décidé d'aller s'asseoir à sa table dans le but de pouvoir se morfondre à son aise, lorsqu'elle sentit une main attraper la sienne. Elle se retourna, un sourire soulagé aux lèvres, et se retrouva en face de… Drago.

– Alors, Herm', ça te dit de danser avec moi ? S'il-te-plaît… la pria-t-il avec une moue exagérée.

Hermione lui sourit malgré tout, puis accepta. Il la mena au milieu de la piste, la rapprocha de lui et ils commencèrent à danser. Drago, très à son aise, comme toujours, lui faisait la conversation. Elle, tout en se laissant guider du mieux qu'elle pouvait, regardait toujours un peu partout dans l'espoir de voir l'objet de ses tourments, mais sans succès…

– Hey, mais je croyais que Blaise ne voulait plus avoir quoi que ce soit à faire Daphné ! lança tout à coup Drago alors qu'Hermione regardait dans la même direction que lui.

Elle crut alors que le sol allait s'effondrer sous ses pieds lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, à seulement quelques mètres d'eux, avec une Daphné au sourire éblouissant dans les bras, en train de danser.

– Hermione ? Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Drago, la détournant de sa vision d'horreur. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle était restée figée. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

– Euh… rien, rien, ça va… En fait, non, finalement, ça ne va pas… Je vais aller faire un tour dehors, j'ai trop chaud… Euh… A tout à l'heure, Dray.

Et elle partit comme une flèche en direction du jardin éclairé par des millions de petites chandelles, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle vit un petit banc à côté d'un buisson. Elle s'assit dessus, essayant de retenir ses larmes au maximum. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'elle espérait ? Blaise avait fréquenté Daphné pendant deux ans et elle savait bien qu'il avait été amoureux d'elle. Il était donc normal qu'il veuille danser avec elle !

Elle avait pourtant cru voir quelque chose, hier, dans ses yeux, pendant la nuit magique qu'ils avaient passée. Mais elle avait due être aveuglée par ses propres sentiments, et ce qu'elle pensait avoir vu ne devait être que l'effet de son imagination…

Elle resta encore une vingtaine de minutes à réfléchir, le temps aussi de ravaler ses larmes, puis décida de retourner dans la salle. Juste avant, elle se dit qu'un grand verre d'eau fraiche lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle se dirigea donc vers la cuisine dans l'espoir de trouver son bonheur.

Se désaltérant tranquillement, elle entendit des voix et un gloussement par la porte entrebâillée qui menait à l'arrière-cuisine, servant aussi de garde-manger et de rangement des produits ménagers de Maria. Poussée par la curiosité, elle se rapprocha de la porte et ce qu'elle vit lui lacéra le cœur : Blaise tenait dans sa main un chemisier qui n'était visiblement pas le sien, et, les lèvres posées sur les siennes, Daphné en soutien-gorge. Le choc lui fit lâcher le verre qu'elle tenait dans sa main et qui alla se fracasser sur le carrelage, dans un bruit assourdissant qui fit sursauter les deux protagonistes.

Blaise se retourna juste à temps pour voir un pan de robe vert foncé et se dit à ce moment-là qu'il était dans une grosse merde !

Laissant Daphné et son chemisier tâché de ketchup dans la pièce minuscule, il s'élança à la suite d'Hermione qui avait dû croire des choses qui étaient on ne peut plus fausses ! Il courut vers la salle, mais elle n'y était pas. Il la chercha dehors, mais elle restait introuvable. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il retourna dans la maison. Elle n'était pas non plus dans sa chambre, encore moins dans la sienne à lui…

Par contre, ce qu'il trouva sur son lit le fit trembler avant même de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Un petit bout de parchemin sur lequel était écrit, d'une écriture que l'on devinait tremblotante, sûrement à cause de sanglots incontrôlables : « _Je m'en vais… Je suis désolée, mais je pense que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça… Le pacte est rompu. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux…_ »

Blaise déglutit, s'asseyant sur son lit, les jambes flageolantes. Merlin, qu'avait-il fait ? Une violente douleur dans le ventre le prit tout à coup et il se précipita dans ses toilettes pour vomir.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, alors que la douleur de son estomac avec reflué, il se décida à redescendre pour rejoindre ses amis… bien que le cœur n'y était plus.

Drago, voyant son ami qui avait l'air d'un zombi tout juste sorti de sa tombe, vint lui demander ce qui lui arrivait pour être dans cet état-là.

– J'ai merdé, Dray, voilà ce qui s'est passé…

– C'est-à-dire ? demanda le blond qui ne comprenait pas, alors que le reste de leur petit groupe les rejoignait en se posant des questions à l'entente de la conversation.

Blaise les regarda tous, inquiets et agglutinés autour de lui. Il se dit que c'était peut-être le moment de les mettre au courant d'une certaine situation…

– Bon, venez dans ma chambre… J'ai des choses à vous dire…

– Mais où est Hermione ? s'inquiéta Luna.

– Partie… répondit Blaise, la voix tremblante. Ils stoppèrent tous, le regardant, incrédules, l'incompréhension se peignant sur leurs visages, dans l'attente de plus amples explications. Venez, je vais tout vous raconter…

Ils entrèrent dans un silence presque religieux, trouvant divers endroits pour s'asseoir. Blaise s'assit sur la chaise de son bureau, face à eux, mais le regard vrillé sur ses chaussures, incapable de les regarder. Patiemment, ils attendirent qu'il commence son récit.

– Début novembre, Mya et moi avons conclu une sorte de pacte…

– Du genre ? demanda Harry, suspicieux.

– Du genre qui ne peut se faire qu'entre adultes consentants… Une sorte d'amitié sexuelle, si vous voulez… expliqua-t-il face à leurs mines abasourdies, pendant que quelques exclamations retentirent de même que quelques rires goguenards que Blaise ignora afin de continuer ses explications : maintenant qu'il était lancé, il préférait terminer.

– Donc, vous vous envoyez en l'air tous les deux depuis tout ce temps ? résuma Harry alors que la Serpentard confirmait d'un signe de tête.

– Et on ne s'en est jamais aperçu ! remarqua Ron en rigolant.

– C'était assez amusant de se cacher, répondit Blaise, souriant à ce souvenir. Bref, je continue… Les termes du contrat étaient que nous arrêtions dès que l'un de nous tombait amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre… Et aussi, et surtout, que nous ne devions pas tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre… « _Pas de sentiment, pas de prise de tête_ » se souvint-il avec ironie. Seulement, voilà, moi, je n'ai pas respecté les conditions…

– Comment ça ?demanda Théo.

– Mais enfin, c'est évident, non ? fit remarquer Luna. Il est tombé amoureux d'Hermione !

Un soupir collectif se fit entendre alors que Blaise confirmait, penaud. Mais il continua malgré tout :

– Oui, c'est vrai : je suis tombé amoureux d'elle… et pas qu'un peu, d'ailleurs ! Mais j'ai décidé de ne rien lui dire. Je n'avais aucune envie de la voir partir ! Elle m'aurait fui si elle l'avait su ! Alors j'ai décidé de faire en sorte qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi… Ce que j'ai visiblement réussi, si l'on prend en compte la soirée que l'on a passé hier soir… Il ne donna pas de détail et remercia intérieurement ses amis de ne pas lui en demander. En même temps, il doutait fortement qu'ils auraient pu le faire, étant donné qu'ils étaient complètement médusés par ses aveux !

Bon, enfin… tout ça se passait merveilleusement bien jusqu'à ce soir : dès que les Greengrass sont arrivés, j'ai su que cette soirée causerait ma perte ! Tout d'abord, il y a Daphné qui est venue me chercher pour saluer ses parents, ensuite, eux qui me demandent de leur faire plaisir en dansant avec leur fille pour « _faire la paix parce que c'est Noël_ »…

– C'était donc ça ! s'exclama soudain Drago. Je dansais avec Hermy quand je lui ai fait remarquer que tu dansais à côté de nous… Oh, Blaise, je suis désolé, mais elle s'est presque enfuie en courant, je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement !

– Pas grave, vieux… de toute façon, tout est de ma faute. Il n'appartenait qu'à moi de refuser cette danse ! Mais de toute façon, là où j'ai vraiment merdé, c'est après : Daphné avait soif, alors on est allé au buffet, j'espérais pouvoir la planter là... J'ai pris un canapé à la sauce tomate, et, un de mes cousins n'a pas fait attention et m'a bousculé. Mon toast est allé se coller direct sur le chemisier de Daphné. Elle a commencé à faire un scandale, alors je lui ai dit que j'avais de quoi nettoyer ça dans l'arrière-cuisine. Elle m'a suivi et arrivés là-bas, elle l'a enlevé pour que je nettoie la tâche. Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention au fait qu'elle soit en soutien-gorge… D'abord, je l'avais déjà vue comme ça, ensuite, je n'étais pas du tout intéressé, et enfin et surtout, je voulais me dépêcher pour aller retrouver Mya !

Bref… occupé que j'étais à frotter cette fichue tâche, je n'ai pas remarqué qu'elle s'était rapprochée de moi. Et en même temps que j'ai compris qu'elle allait m'embrasser, j'ai entendu un verre se briser de l'autre côté de la porte. Quand j'ai relevé la tête, j'ai pris la mesure de la situation… Mais c'était trop tard ! Mya avait déjà vu l'essentiel et avait eu tout le loisir de s'imaginer tout et n'importe quoi !

– Ben merde alors ! laissa échapper Ron.

– Ouais, c'est peu de le dire ! souffla Blaise, dépité. Et quand j'ai couru après elle, elle avait déjà disparu. Je l'ai cherchée partout, même ici, où j'ai trouvé ça… Il leur montra le petit mot d'Hermione qu'ils se firent passer un par un après l'avoir lu. Et voilà, maintenant, je me retrouve comme un con, totalement désespéré, et incapable de rattraper ça ! Il baissa la tête pour cacher les larmes qui menaçaient sérieusement de perler de ses yeux, ce que ses amis remarquèrent.

– Bon, ok, on va t'aider, proposa Ron. Il n'y a pas trente-six endroits où elle peut se trouver… D'après son mot, elle n'est plus ici. Ce qui nous laisse deux possibilités pour la chercher : Poudlard et chez elle.

– Il n'y a personne, chez elle, Ronny, lui rappela Drago. Ses parents sont partis en voyage… Quant à Poudlard, c'est bien trop loin pour qu'elle s'y rende… Elle n'a pas encore son permis de transplaner. Blaise, as-tu un moyen de te rendre au Château ? La cheminée, par exemple ?

– Non, mon père n'a jamais pensé que c'était nécessaire de relier la maison à Poudlard par le réseau des Cheminettes… répondit-il dépité. Où est-ce qu'elle est partie ? demanda-t-il tristement. Quel con ! Mais quel con ! s'énerva-t-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Ses amis le regardèrent, aussi chagrinés que lui, se sentant inutiles face à la montée de tristesse qui accablait le Serpentard.

Tous relevèrent la tête, toutefois, une vague d'espoir les submergeant de manière fulgurante, lorsque de petits coups timides retentirent soudain contre la porte. Blaise se leva d'un bond et se précipita pour aller ouvrir, pendant que se formaient dans sa tête toutes les excuses qu'il pourrait présenter à Hermione.

– Ah ! Tu étais donc là ! minauda la voix de Daphné depuis l'entrée de la chambre.

– DEGAGE ! tonna-t-il en lui claquant la porte au nez avec une colère noire que ses amis n'avaient jamais vue sur lui. Puis, se retournant, il partit s'allonger sur son lit, le visage contre l'oreiller encore imprégné de l'odeur de la jeune fille disparue, et se laissa aller aux larmes.

* * *

Ouais... je sais, vous me détestez... Mais que serait une histoire d'amour sans un peu de mélodramatique ?

à bientôt pour la suite...


	8. Où es-tu ?

Coucou !

Voici un nouveau chapitre qui nous rapproche de la fin...

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

Hermione pleurait. Elle avait vu Blaise et Daphné dans l'arrière-cuisine, cette dernière en soutien-gorge, en train d'embrasser Blaise. Elle avait fui. Elle avait bien évidemment entendu le Serpentard l'appeler en courant après elle, mais elle ne s'était pas arrêtée.

Pourquoi se serait-elle arrêtée, au juste ? Que lui aurait-elle dit ? Qu'elle était jalouse à en crever ? Que malgré ce qu'elle avait elle-même exigé de leur pacte, elle était tombée amoureuse de lui ? Que plus jamais elle ne pourrait imaginer les mains d'un autre sur son corps ? Qu'à chaque fois qu'elle s'imaginait dans les bras d'un homme, c'était son image à lui qui s'imposait ? Que pour lui, elle avait renoncé à tous ses principes concernant son âge trop jeune pour trouver le Grand Amour ?

Non ! Elle n'aurait jamais pu lui dire tout ça… Elle n'en avait pas le droit ! Et encore moins le courage, toute Gryffondor qu'elle était !

Elle se remémora la nuit magique qu'ils avaient passée la veille, et ses larmes redoublèrent aussitôt. Elle se souvenait de ses yeux, dans lesquels elle s'était plongée jusqu'à s'y noyer. Elle se rappelait qu'après avoir fait l'amour une deuxième fois dans le jacuzzi, ils s'étaient séchés d'un coup de baguette et avaient rejoint la salle de bain de Blaise, où ils avaient recommencé leurs ébats une troisième fois, puis avaient fini dans le lit du Serpentard, où, épuisés après une longue séance supplémentaire, ils s'étaient endormis, à bout de souffle et de force, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas parlé, les seuls sons sortant de leurs bouches étant l'expression de leur plaisir mutuel.

Elle pensait avoir l'opportunité d'en discuter avec lui plus tard. Mais les évènements ne leur en avaient pas laissé l'occasion, d'autant plus qu'avec Drago et Théo avec eux, ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés seuls de la journée.

Après avoir assisté à cette fameuse et horrible scène qui avait marqué la fin de son bonheur, elle avait réfléchi très vite à ce qu'elle devait faire : rejoindre leurs amis dans la salle de bal était alors impensable. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de devoir garder son sourire pour que personne ne soupçonne quoi que ce soit. Elle n'avait eu qu'une seule envie, à ce moment-là, celle de partir, loin. Loin de la fête où tous s'amusaient, inconscients de son cœur en miette. Loin de Daphné et de son sourire digne d'une publicité pour dentifrice…

Et surtout, loin de lui. Loin de son odeur, loin de sa peau, loin de ses yeux, loin de ses bras, loin de son sourire… Loin de tout ce qui lui faisait penser que jamais plus il ne la serrerait dans ses bras, que jamais plus il ne lui ferait l'amour…

Elle s'était donc dépêchée, devinant qu'il finirait bien par la rattraper. Elle décida tout de même de laisser un mot sur son lit. Un petit mot pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui devait rien et qu'il pouvait se sentir libre de retourner avec sa blonde aussi décolorée qu'écervelée. Un petit mot pour lui rappeler ce qu'ils avaient vécu, aussi, un peu…

Elle avait eu du mal à écrire sur le parchemin, tellement ses mains tremblaient du désespoir qui la tiraillait. Cela lui avait donc pris un peu plus de temps que prévu : elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller chercher ses affaires dans sa chambre et encore moins de se changer, que déjà elle entendait des pas précipités dans le couloir. Elle avait juste attrapé sa baguette et avait filé avant de le croiser… Elle ne l'aurait pas supporté.

Perdue dans ses pensées désespérées, ravagée par les larmes, elle traversa le jardin et quitta la propriété, sans même faire attention au froid glacial qui lui mordait les joues. Elle courait vite, aussi vite que ses talons le lui permettaient, en tout cas, pour s'éloigner le plus possible avant d'avoir envie de revenir sur ses pas.

Mais plus elle s'éloignait du parc du Manoir, plus la lumière se tarissait. Bientôt, elle dut avoir recours au « Lumos » de sa baguette pour voir où elle mettait les pieds. Elle se rendit compte alors qu'elle se trouvait dans une forêt. Elle se retourna pour voir autour d'elle, mais tous les arbres se ressemblaient. Au sol, pas la moindre trace d'un sentier, et, la neige n'ayant pas fait son apparition cette année, impossible de repérer la direction par laquelle elle était arrivée.

Elle commença à paniquer, ressentant de plus en plus les effets du froid et de la fatigue, n'ayant que très peu dormi la nuit d'avant. Un « Lumos Maxima » lui permit de voir d'avantage mais pas suffisamment pour retrouver son chemin. Désemparée, frigorifiée et malheureuse, elle continua d'avancer pour essayer de voir si, au moins, elle ne pourrait pas s'abriter au creux d'un arbre pour la nuit. Elle marcha encore pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures…

Mais quelle idiote ! Comment avait-elle pu se mettre dans une telle situation !

Cela faisait près d'une heure que Blaise se lamentait sur son oreiller, ses amis désarçonnés autour de lui, quand Luna décida que la situation avait assez duré :

– Bon ! C'est pas tout ça, mais… Il faudrait peut-être la retrouver, non ? Si elle n'est pas ici et qu'elle ne peut pas transplaner ni utiliser la cheminée, elle ne peut pas être allée bien loin ! Blaise ! Allez ! Bouge-toi ! cria-t-elle pour le secouer. Est-ce que tu as vu si elle a prit ses affaires ?

Blaise haussa les épaules :

– Non, je me rappelle pas : j'ai juste remarqué qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, alors je suis sorti.

– Ok, continua Ginny. Dray, va voir dans sa chambre, nous on s'occupe de Blaise. Le blond acquiesça, se leva, puis revint deux minutes plus tard, la mine dépitée :

– Toutes ses affaires sont là… Ce qui veut dire qu'elle est dehors avec juste sa robe, sans rien d'autre !

– Merlin ! s'écria Blaise qui se réveilla d'un coup, comme électrocuté. On a trop tardé ! Il faut aller la chercher ! Elle va crever de froid si on ne la retrouve pas vite !

– Bon, les filles, vous allez chercher nos manteaux, ordonna Harry. Blaise, avec Dray et Théo, vous allez passer la maison au peigne fin, pièce par pièce. On ne sait jamais, elle pourrait être revenue si elle avait trop froid. Ron et moi, on ramène le plus d'adultes possible et après on ratisse le jardin…

– Non ! l'arrêta Blaise. N'en parlez pas aux adultes… À nous sept, on peut la retrouver. Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher la fête de mes parents à cause de ma bêtise !

– Comme tu veux, concéda Ron, on se retrouve tous dans le jardin, alors.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils se rejoignirent tous dans le parc. Luna et Ginny, avec tous leurs manteaux en plus de celui d'Hermione et quelques couvertures supplémentaires. Blaise, Drago et Théo avaient vérifié toutes les pièces du Manoir, mais, s'ils n'avaient pas retrouvé la disparue, n'étaient tout de même pas revenus les mains vides. Ils avaient apporté plusieurs lampes à huile ainsi que quelques torches électriques appartenant à la collection de Pedro. Ron et Harry avaient regardé dans les moindres recoins du parc, mais ne l'avaient pas vue non plus.

– On n'a pas le choix, il faut sortir du domaine, remarqua Blaise. On va suivre le sentier… Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'elle n'est pas allée se perdre dans la forêt ! se lamenta-t-il.

– Pourquoi ? Il y a des animaux dangereux dans cette forêt ? s'alarma soudain Drago, inquiet pour leur amie.

– Non… Mais ce bois est immense et il faut absolument la retrouver avant demain matin ! Il est hors de question qu'elle passe la nuit dehors, surtout avec ce froid !

– Dans ce cas, il ne faut pas trainer. Allons-y, décida Ron.

Et ils se mirent en marche, manteaux et couvertures sur les épaules, une lampe dans une main, la baguette allumée dans l'autre, appelant Hermione à grands cris. Ils suivirent le sentier pendant plus d'une heure, sans cesser de l'appeler, mais toujours personne à l'horizon. Même si aucun n'aurait osé l'avouer à voix haute, ils étaient tous de plus en plus inquiets : même avec leurs manteaux et leurs couvertures, ils étaient frigorifiés. Ils n'osaient imaginer dans quel état ils retrouveraient leur amie… Parce que oui, c'était une certitude, ils la retrouveraient !

Blaise était dans tous ses états, se repassant en boucle la soirée qui venait de devenir son pire cauchemar… Rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait prévu : après ce qu'ils avaient vécu la veille au soir, dans le jacuzzi, dans sa salle de bain, puis dans son lit, toutes les barrières étaient tombées… Même si aucun mot n'avait été échangé, leurs regards avaient fait office d'aveux.

S'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'en parler et tout mettre carte sur table tous les deux, Blaise, lui, avait eu le temps d'y penser sérieusement. Il avait imaginé qu'il aurait pu profiter de la soirée festive pour lui faire une belle déclaration alors qu'il la tiendrait dans ses bras au milieu de la piste de danse. Et ils se seraient embrassés, là, à la vue de tous, fier qu'il aurait été de monter la raison de son bonheur… Il avait été purement émerveillé lorsqu'elle avait fait son entrée dans la salle de bal. L'apparition d'un Ange ! Voilà ce qu'il avait ressenti : un ange lui était apparu dans cette robe magnifique. Cette robe qu'il avait reconnue comme celle qu'avait porté sa mère le soir où elle s'était fiancée à son père… Il l'avait vue sur une photo dans le salon. Il connaissait sa mère par cœur, et avait deviné qu'elle n'avait pas prêté cette robe à Hermione par hasard ! Oui, cette soirée aurait dû être la plus belle pour Hermione et lui… Et il avait fallu qu'il gâche tout ! À cause de cette maudite Daphné ! Oh, comme il la détestait ! Elle avait, en l'espace d'une heure, ruiné toutes ses chances avec sa jolie Gryffondor… Mais quel abruti, il avait été, lui aussi, d'avoir voulu faire plaisir aux parents Greengrass ! Il s'en voulait tellement, à présent !

– Blaise ! La voix de Ron le sortit de ses pensées. Tu m'écoutes ?

– Quoi ? répondit l'intéressé en relevant la tête.

– Je te disais : elle n'est pas sur le sentier… Elle est forcément entrée dans la forêt !

– D'accord, allons-y… Mais on va faire deux groupes : Harry, Ginny, Ron et Luna, vous irez par là, montra-t-il en leur indiquant une direction vers la gauche. Et Dray, Théo et moi, on partira par ici… Le premier groupe qui la trouve lance des étincelles dans les airs avec sa baguette. C'est bon pour tout le monde ?

– Attendez, dit Luna. Marquez tous les arbres que vous dépassez, pour retrouver votre chemin. Il ne faudrait pas que nous nous perdions, nous aussi !

– Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ! s'émerveilla Ron alors que Luna rougissait. Il l'embrassa rapidement, mais ne s'attarda pas, la situation ne s'y prêtant pas le moins du monde…

Ils se mirent donc en chemin, avançant, marquant leur passage et appelant dans l'obscurité de la nuit froide. Plus les minutes passaient, plus ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt, et moins ils avaient d'espoir. Blaise commençait à regretter d'avoir refusé l'aide des adultes. Il avait même tenté plusieurs sorts, comme un « Accio Hermione » désespéré, même s'il savait que cela ne fonctionnait que sur les objets, et non sur les humains, ou un « Ominum Revelio » qui était resté infructueux, sûrement à cause de la trop grande distance qui le séparait de sa belle…

Il scrutait frénétiquement les sous-bois lorsque ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un reflet bleuté, loin devant lui… Une simple lueur tremblotante qui se détachait dans l'obscurité, comme un phare dans la nuit. Son cœur se mit à battre aussi vite qu'il se mit à courir, appelant sa douce, les autres dans son sillage, se rapprochant à grands pas de cette lueur inespérée.

Tout à coup, il la vit : une masse inerte, recroquevillée au sol, et appuyée contre un arbre. Avec, juste à côté, une petite flamme bleue, comme seule Hermione savait les faire, dans l'unique et mince espoir de lui procurer un peu de chaleur.

Blaise accourut, la peur au ventre, pendant que Drago et Théo envoyaient des étincelles dans le ciel. Il se jeta sur elle, la prenant dans ses bras, tentative désespérée de la réchauffer, alors que l'autre groupe arrivait en trombe.

– Vite, les couvertures ! Il faut la couvrir, s'affola Blaise qui vérifiait qu'elle respirait encore. Par chance, un mince filet de buée sortait faiblement de sa bouche entrouverte, aux lèvres dangereusement bleues.

– Il faut allumer un feu, proposa Harry, alors que Drago et Ginny s'affairaient à couvrir Blaise et Hermione de toutes les couvertures qu'ils avaient apportées.

Théo et Ron partirent chercher des brindilles pendant que Luna délimitait l'espace qui servirait de foyer. Cinq minutes plus tard, de grandes et rassurantes flammes réchauffèrent le petit groupe, éclairant Blaise qui serrait Hermione dans ses bras, se balançant d'avant en arrière, sa bouche collée au front glacé de la Gryffondor, débitant une litanie de mots inaudibles et incompréhensibles aux oreilles des autres.

Mais Hermione demeurait inerte et glacée.

* * *

Voilà... j'espère que vous avez aimé...

Je poste la suite très bientôt...


	9. Reviens-moi

Coucou à tous !

Je reviens aujourd'hui avec une sacré surprise...

Je m'explique : pendant un temps encore indéfini, je n'aurai plus accès à mon ordinateur... Alors, je vous livre aujourd'hui même les trois derniers chapitres de ma fiction !

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

Hermione flottait, au milieu de nulle part. Elle ne sentait plus son corps… D'ailleurs, en avait-elle déjà eu un ?

Tout était blanc et silencieux autour d'elle. Une espèce de brouillard épais et sans fin s'étalait partout où ses yeux pouvaient regarder. Elle n'entendait aucun bruit, à part peut-être un murmure, lointain… Elle essaya d'appeler, pour voir si quelqu'un serait susceptible de la sortir de là… de cet endroit inconnu. D'ailleurs, où était-elle ? Et surtout, comment était-elle arrivée là ? Elle ne se rappelait de rien qui aurait pu lui donner les raisons de sa présence ici.

Son cerveau, qui lui, heureusement, au contraire de son corps, était toujours présent, tournait à plein régime, à la recherche d'un souvenir, d'une parole, de n'importe quoi qui lui ferait comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là.

Et toujours ce murmure incompréhensible, cette litanie incessante et agaçante qui l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement… Mais faites taire cette voix !

– Silence ! ordonna-t-elle dans le vide. Mais seul son écho lui répondit, ajoutant encore d'avantage de bruit au chuchotis déjà présent.

La jeune fille voulut se déplacer pour essayer de voir par delà cet épais brouillard, mais se souvint avec désarrois qu'elle n'avait pas de corps ! Zut ! Impossible de sortir de cet endroit !

– Allez, réfléchit Hermione ! s'intima-t-elle en se réjouissant d'au moins se rappeler de son prénom.

Si elle connaissait son prénom, elle devait aussi connaître d'autres détails de sa vie. Elle cogita un moment… Des images lui revinrent par flash : Elle revoyait un vieil homme avec des allures de Merlin l'Enchanteur, parler à ses parents alors qu'elle avait onze ans… Leur expliquant pourquoi il se passait toutes sortes de bizarreries quand elle était triste ou en colère.

Elle se retrouva dans un wagon, seule, dans un train écarlate vomissant des jets de vapeur à intervalles réguliers. Elle assista à l'arrivée d'un garçon noir de son âge, au sourire éblouissant et aux yeux tendres…

– Blaise ! cria-t-elle tout à coup au souvenir. C'est alors que tous les récents évènements lui revinrent en mémoire…

Le pacte qu'elle avait conclu avec son meilleur ami… Leurs ébats toujours plus passionnés qu'ils avaient échangés dans tous les recoins du Château… Ses sentiments qui changeaient de jour en jour à l'égard de celui qui partageait son lit… La semaine passée avant Noël au Manoir de ses parents…

– Oh ! Mais arrêtez de parler ! Laissez-moi me concentrer ! implora-t-elle à l'attention de ces murmures qui devenaient de plus en plus audibles, mais toujours aussi incompréhensibles.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé d'autre ? se demanda-t-elle à nouveau, en redoublant de concentration.

Elle revit comme dans un rêve les séances de caresses torrides sous sa douche, dans celle de Blaise… Dans la cuisine, aussi, alors qu'ils cuisinaient tous les deux… Elle sourit à ce souvenir. Elle se remémora également leurs baignades dans la piscine, où ils avaient fait l'amour dans l'eau.

Dans l'eau… La vision d'une eau bouillonnante la percuta de plein fouet, et elle revécut avec bonheur la nuit où la barrière des sentiments avait cédé, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Un martèlement grandissant dans sa poitrine lui prouva que son cœur était là, lui aussi.

Mais d'autres visions accompagnèrent le souvenir idyllique de cette fameuse nuit : celle d'une blonde peroxydée aux dents parfaitement blanches et alignées, en soutien-gorge, à quelques centimètres d'un Apollon à la peau noire. Elle se sentit vaciller à cette image, et remarqua avec ironie que ses jambes lui étaient revenues… ainsi que ses bras qui se croisaient avec force contre sa poitrine dans l'espoir dérisoire d'apaiser la douleur lancinante qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis…

Voilà ce qui s'était passé ! Voilà pourquoi elle était ici, perdue au milieu de nulle part… Elle s'était enfuie en courant, sans regarder où elle mettait les pieds, seulement vêtue de la jolie robe prêtée par la gentille Maria Zabini. Elle avait couru dans le noir, sans faire attention à la direction qu'elle avait prise, et s'était retrouvée au milieu des bois, égarée dans la nuit froide de ce soir de Noël, seule, et frigorifiée.

Dans l'espoir de se réchauffer un minimum pour pouvoir réfléchir à la meilleure façon de rentrer au Manoir où l'attendrait un bon bain chaud (Non, ne pas penser au jacuzzi ! Ne pas penser au jacuzzi !), elle avait trouvé un arbre contre lequel s'asseoir et avait fait apparaître un petit feu aux flammes bleutées. Mais la fatigue ajoutée aux émotions de la soirée avaient dû avoir raison d'elle et elle s'était assoupie… La température glaciale avait dû faire le reste…

Et toujours ces voix… cette litanie sans fin…

Toute à ses réflexions, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'en même temps que ses membres lui étaient réapparus, une sensation étrange d'être enserrée de toute part l'avait assaillie.

Elle s'en rendait compte, à présent… Même si elle ne voyait toujours pas son corps, tout en sachant qu'il était bien là, elle sentait qu'il était délimité, comme comprimé dans un étau… dans une étreinte, plutôt. Une étreinte chaude et rassurante… Qui semblait tout faire pour la sortir de là…

Mais en avait-elle vraiment envie ?

Ici, elle était seule, certes, mais au moins, personne ne la ferait souffrir…

Ses parents ? Oui, bon d'accord… Ses parents lui manqueraient, et, pire, elle leur manquerait…

Ses amis ? Ils étaient tous en couple : Harry et Ginny, Ron et Luna… Drago et Théo finiraient bien par s'arrêter de butiner un jour… Quant à Blaise… Blaise qu'elle aimait du plus profond de son être… Blaise à qui elle avait livré sans retenue son corps, son âme, son cœur… Blaise allait retourner avec Daphné… Il n'avait plus besoin d'elle, à présent…

– Hermione ! Hermione !

Tiens ? Voilà qu'elle entendait quelqu'un l'appeler… Et la pression sur son corps se faisait plus forte, plus insistante, plus urgente.

– Non ! Laissez-moi ici ! cria-t-elle. Je ne veux pas partir d'ici !

Pour quoi faire ? Pourquoi partir d'ici alors que là où l'on voulait l'emmener, elle ne trouverait que tristesse et désarrois ? Pourquoi partir de cet endroit où elle était seule et tranquille pour se retrouver dans un lieu où elle serait confrontée à la vision de l'amour de sa vie (car il l'était, désormais) dans les bras d'une autre ?

– Mya, je t'en prie… implora la voix.

Mais qu'est-ce que… Les murmures n'étaient plus si incompréhensibles que ça, à présent. Et la pression se fit encore plus forte… s'ajoutant à ça une sorte de balancement…

– Mya… Je te demande pardon (sanglots)… Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois (re-sanglots)…

Ce que je crois ? Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? Qui est en train de parler ? Et pourquoi diable cette personne est-elle en train de pleurer ? Laissez-moi tranquille ! Celui que j'aime en aime une autre ! C'est une raison bien suffisante à mon goût pour qu'on me laisse ici, non ? Je-veux-être-seule ! cria-t-elle en tentant de se dégager… Mais l'étau qui l'enserrait ne cédait pas d'un millimètre… Pire encore, elle sentait une chose humide, chaude et douce sur son front. Et les balancements qui s'accentuaient… Elle allait finir par avoir le mal de mer !

– Mya, s'il-te-plaît… reviens-moi… me laisse pas (re-sanglots)…

Cette voix… Ces suppliques… Elle connaissait cette voix…

– Mya… Mon Cœur…

« Mon Cœur » ? BLAISE ?! C'était Blaise qui lui disait tout ça, depuis tout ce temps ? C'était lui qui la serrait si fort qu'elle se doutait qu'elle serait toute courbaturée ? Il était là, avec elle ? Il n'était pas avec sa blondasse en soutien-gorge ?

– Mya, s'il-te-plaît… pardonne-moi… reviens vers moi… ne m'abandonne pas…

« Ne m'abandonne pas » ? Il est culotté, lui ! s'indigna Hermione. Dis-donc Blaise, _qui_ est-ce qui a abandonné l'autre ? Tu peux me le dire ? _Qui_ est allé voir ailleurs pendant que je me morfondais dans un coin ? Hein ? Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de revenir vers toi… Une seule !

– Je t'aime Mya…

HEIN ?!

– Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, depuis des semaines (sanglots)… Je suis tombé désespérément amoureux de toi…

Et bien, en voilà une bonne raison…

– Il n'y a rien entre Daphné et moi… Je te le jure… reviens vers moi… s'il-te-plaît mon cœur, je t'aime tellement…

Bon, ok, j'ai compris… Il m'aime… Bon, maintenant, il faut que je sorte d'ici…

OHÉ ! Ya quelqu'un ? J'ai changé d'avis ! cria-t-elle vers le brouillard. Vous avez entendu ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour me réveiller ?

Pas de réponse.

Répondez-moi ! s'énerva-t-elle.

Toujours rien… Elle se décida à bouger les bras pour essayer de dissiper ce fichu brouillard. Une main, puis l'autre…

– Oui, c'est ça, Mya… l'encouragea Blaise. Tu as bougé les doigts… Maintenant ouvre les yeux, mon Ange… allez, regarde-moi…

Ouvre les yeux, ouvre les yeux… Il en a de bonnes, lui ! Comment je fais pour ouvrir les yeux, moi ? Personne ne peut m'aider ? cria-t-elle de plus en plus désespérée. Laissez-moi sortir d'ici ! beugla-t-elle encore plus fort. Vous avez compris ? Toujours rien… Puis, se sentant vraiment en colère, maintenant, elle hurla de toute la force de ses poumons :

– JE-VEUX-ME-RE-VEIL-LER !

Et puis tout devint noir. Plus de brouillard, ni de sensation de flottement, ni même d'impression d'être nulle part et partout à la fois. Par contre, elle sentait la présence du corps chaud de Blaise contre son corps glacé. Elle ne le voyait pas, mais savait que c'était lui : son odeur, ses bras puissants, sa chaleur, ses lèvres sur son front, son souffle sur sa peau… Elle reconnut tout ! Alors, elle sut qu'elle était revenue. Dès cet instant précis, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux.

Sans bouger, elle laissa son regard prendre la mesure de la situation : Blaise la tenait bien serrée dans ses bras, ses lèvres contre son front, des larmes chaudes s'échappant de ses yeux fermés. Ils étaient tous les deux ensevelis sous une montagne de couvertures épaisses et douillettes. Juste à côté d'eux, autour d'un feu aux flammes immenses et chaudes, se tenaient Harry serrant Ginny dans ses bras, Ron câlinant une Luna somnolente, et Drago et Théo, qui discutaient à voix basse.

Elle remarqua qu'ils étaient tous là, venus à son secours au lieu de faire la fête, bien au chaud au Manoir… Elle eut tout à coup honte d'elle-même de leur avoir infligé cela à tous, et d'avoir ne serait-ce que pensé à ne pas revenir parmi eux… Elle décida qu'elle leur avait fait assez de mal comme ça :

– Je crois que j'ai gâché votre Réveillon… dit-elle d'une voix enrouée.

– MYA ! sursauta Blaise, alors que tous approchaient en lui souriant, rassurés. Tu es revenue ! Il resserra son étreinte, tandis qu'elle plongeait ses yeux dans les siens. Elle y vit alors toutes les raisons pour lesquelles elle était revenue.

– Techniquement, tu ne nous a rien gâché du tout, répondit Luna, un sourire soulagé aux lèvres. Il n'est que 23h30… Si nous nous dépêchons de rentrer, nous serons à l'heure pour la distribution des cadeaux !

Hermione sourit. Luna était toujours égale à elle-même : à constamment voir le verre à moitié plein. Blaise aida sa Gryffondor à se relever et se retourna vers elle, incapable de la lâcher. Alors que les autres s'éloignaient un peu pour leur laisser un minimum d'intimité, le Serpentard pris une grande respiration… Après tout, il avait failli la perdre, cette nuit… et de la pire des façons… Alors, il posa ses grandes mains noires sur ses hanches fines, puis lui dit, les yeux ancrés dans ses siens :

– Mya, écoute-moi. Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé, ce soir. Tout n'a été qu'un enchaînement de quiproquos et de malentendus… Mais je te jure qu'il ne s'est rien passé avec Daphné… Rien du tout. Et il ne se passera jamais rien…

– Je te crois, Blaise, le coupa-t-elle tant son cœur se serrait à lisant autant de désespoir dans ses yeux noirs. Je t'ai entendu quand tu m'as dit… tout ça…

– Oh ! Bien… fit-il plus ou moins gêné. Et… alors ? Tu en penses quoi ? demanda-t-il un soupçon d'appréhension dans la voix.

– Ce que j'en pense ? Et bien… à vrai dire, je t'aurais bien montré mon point de vue, là, tout de suite, mais… Elle regarda en direction de leurs amis qui les attendaient à quelques mètres seulement… Nous ne sommes pas seuls… finit-elle avec un sourire désolé.

– Ah, si ce n'est que ça, le problème… Et bien, en fait, j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop fâchée, mais… je leur ai tout raconté, pour nous deux…

– TOUT ?! s'alarma Hermione en rougissant furieusement.

– Oui, tout… avoua-t-il d'une petite voix penaude.

– Hey, les tourtereaux, appela Drago tout à coup. Si vous voulez arriver au Manoir pour minuit, il faudrait peut-être y aller !

Blaise et Hermione acquiescèrent, décidant tacitement de continuer cette discussion plus tard, puis se mirent en marche, main dans la main, pour rentrer.


	10. Joyeux Noël

Le trajet du retour fut rapide et l'ambiance beaucoup plus joyeuse qu'à l'aller. Blaise en profita pour raconter à Hermione toutes les situations rocambolesques de la soirée. Rapidement, ils virent les lumières du Manoir, qui les guidèrent jusqu'à leur destination finale. Plus ils approchaient, plus ils entendaient la musique et les rires des invités. Quelques couples flânaient dans le parc, et des petits groupes discutaient joyeusement, un verre à la main.

Nos amis entrèrent, deux par deux, l'air de rien. Hermione s'arrêta soudain, sur les marches du hall d'entrée.

– Mya ? l'interrogea Blaise, inquiet.

– Ma robe ! Je dois être dans un sale état ! J'ai dû abimer la jolie robe de ta mère ! fit-elle, navrée.

Blaise la regarda tendrement, faisant tout de même le tour de sa petite personne, l'œil attentif.

– Aucun souci… Tu es aussi belle que tout à l'heure, lorsque tu es entrée dans la salle de bal… Tu n'as rien abimé, ne t'inquiète pas… Puis, reprenant sa main comme s'il ne survivrait pas sans la toucher, il l'attira à l'intérieur où ils déposèrent manteaux et couvertures, avant de rejoindre la foule.

– Où étiez-vous ? les interrogèrent Molly et Narcissa en guise d'accueil. Ça fait un moment que l'on vous cherche !

– Oh, nous étions allés faire un tour dans le parc… mentit Ginny sans honte, alors que Drago confirmait, un sourire angélique sur le visage. Nous avions un peu trop chaud, ici…

– Très bien… Vous venez ? Le décompte va bientôt commencer.

– On arrive !

Alors qu'ils avançaient parmi les invités pour rejoindre le buffet, une furie blonde déboula, les mains sur les hanches, le visage déformé par la rage.

– BLAISE ! De quel droit tu me jettes de la sorte ?! Non seulement tu me claques la porte au nez, mais en plus tu disparais pendant des heures ! Et sans oublier que j'ai toujours une tâche sur mon chemisier, moi !

Le Serpentard, interloqué, la regarda, les sourcils froncés, réalisant que tous les malheurs qui lui étaient arrivés au cours de cette soirée étaient de sa faute. Il jeta un œil à Hermione dont les doigts étaient mêlés aux siens, puis s'adressa à son ex-petite amie :

– Daphné, fais-moi plaisir : va embêter quelqu'un d'autre… Puis, faisant fi de l'air scandalisé de la blonde, se retourna vers sa belle : On va danser, mon cœur ?

– « Mon cœur » ? s'indigna Daphné. Tu ne m'as jamais appelée comme ça, moi ! Mais sa réplique fut totalement ignorée par le Serpentard qui menait déjà Hermione au centre de la piste, imité par leurs amis.

Blaise serra Hermione dans ses bras, alors qu'une nouvelle chanson débutait. Il était bien. Il était soulagé après les évènements catastrophiques du début de soirée. Il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, si douces, si attirantes.

Leurs corps ondulaient au son du rythme langoureux et Blaise vit les regards attendris de ses parents qui dansaient non loin d'eux. Son père lui fit un imperceptible signe de tête, comme pour lui demander ce qu'il attendait encore. Le jeune homme comprit aussitôt qu'il était grand temps de se lancer :

– Mya ?

– Mmh ? La demoiselle en question eut du mal à émerger, tellement elle était bien dans ses bras. Sa tête posée contre son torse, ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'il emprisonnait sa taille avec les siens.

– Regarde-moi, s'il-te-plaît.

Curieuse, elle releva la tête vers lui, se noyant presque aussitôt dans le regard brûlant qu'il lui adressait.

– Blaise ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta-t-elle tout à coup alors qu'il s'était immobilisé au milieu des danseurs.

C'était le moment. Il allait enfin faire ce qu'il aurait dû faire plus tôt dans la soirée si Daphné n'avait pas tout fichu en l'air. Ils y étaient, tels qu'il s'était imaginé la situation : ils se tenaient au milieu de la piste de danse, leurs amis autour d'eux, et Hermione, plus belle que jamais, n'était nulle part ailleurs que dans ses bras à lui. Elle le regardait dans les yeux, et il se perdit dans la profondeur de son regard chocolat. Merlin, comme il l'aimait !

– Mon Ange… Je vais te dire ce que j'aurai dû te dire il y a un petit moment déjà… Il déglutit avec difficulté, puis continua : Je sais que je t'ai dit que je ne pourrais pas retomber amoureux de si tôt après Daphné… Je sais aussi que je t'ai promis de ne pas laisser interférer mes sentiments dans notre pacte… J'ai lu le mot que tu as laissé sur mon lit et j'ai compris que tu voulais qu'on arrête. Mais je veux que tu saches que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien que quand tu étais près de moi. Plus jamais je ne pourrai me passer de toi… de ta peau, de ton parfum, de ton corps… Mya, je suis d'accord avec toi pour rompre le pacte… Mais je n'ai aucune envie de me séparer de toi, pour la bonne et simple raison que je suis tombé totalement et profondément amoureux de toi. La raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai rien dit avant, c'est parce que j'avais peur que tu me fuies. Mais tant pis, je prends le risque… Vas-tu me laisser, Mya, si je te dis que je t'aime ?

Hermione était submergée par l'émotion, et du coin de l'œil, elle vit que la plupart des couples qui dansaient quelques minutes avant, s'étaient arrêtés pour les écouter. Bonjour l'intimité, pensa-t-elle ironiquement. Mais Blaise lui avait posé une question, et il attendait une réponse claire. Elle lui sourit tendrement, puis répondit :

– Je ne sais pas… Dis-le-moi encore ? murmura-t-elle malicieusement, alors que le visage de son prétendant s'éclairait.

– Je t'aime, assena-t-il avec adoration.

Alors, au lieu de le fuir, Hermione attrapa son col avec les deux mains et le rapprocha d'elle :

– Moi aussi, Blaise, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Et elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, sous les applaudissements et les félicitations de l'assemblée.

Blaise referma ses bras autour de sa taille et la souleva dans les airs en l'embrassant, tandis qu'on entendit, plus loin, un verre se fracasser sur le sol… Ce bruit, dont il devinait sans peine la provenance, ne fit que lui faire raffermir son étreinte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voix de Pedro se fit entendre :

– Mesdames, Messieurs, cinq secondes encore…

– Quatre ! reprirent en chœur les invités.

– Trois !

– Deux !

– Un !

– JOYEUX NOËL !

Et une explosion de confettis et de feux d'artifices (signés les jumeaux Weasley, _of course_ !) retentirent dans la salle et dans le parc, pendant que les convives s'échangeaient cadeaux et remerciements, redoublant de chants, de rires et de boissons.

Plus tard, à l'heure où tous se déchainaient sur une piste de danse bondée, où Ron et Luna avaient disparu dans l'eau bouillonnante du jacuzzi, où Harry et Ginny visitaient la salle de billard, où Drago avait rejoint une cousine de la famille Zabini dans une salle de bain du premier étage et où Théo avait réussi à convaincre Daphné qu'il pourrait la consoler dans une des nombreuses chambres du Manoir, Blaise entraina Hermione dans sa chambre, qui serait désormais la leur à tous les deux.

Alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la pièce, ils eurent la surprise de constater que les milliers de petites bougies aux couleurs changeantes qui avaient éclairé leurs ébats dans le jacuzzi la veille au soir, avaient été déplacés ici. Le Serpentard rougit à l'idée que ces parents aient pensé qu'ils auraient pu avoir besoin de ce type d'ambiance. Émerveillée par la décoration, la brunette se tourna vers celui qui était désormais son petit ami officiel :

– Décidément, tu m'impressionnes !

Blaise pouffa.

– J'aimerais bien, mais cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas de moi… Je soupçonne ma tendre mère d'avoir prémédité le crime…

– Le crime, ce serait justement de ne pas en profiter… susurra Hermione en s'approchant de lui, un sourire coquin aux lèvres. Puis, faisant en sorte de le faire reculer, elle le poussa vers le lit, sur lequel il tomba mollement à la renverse, surpris, mais heureux d'être de nouveau avec cette Déesse qui le rendait complètement marteau.

Il s'appuya sur les coudes et la regarda relever un peu le bas de sa robe, dévoilant ses longues jambes, et grimper à genoux sur le lit, se plaçant à quatre-pattes au-dessus de lui, son visage surplombant le sien. De là où il se trouvait, il avait une vue imprenable sur son décolleté, et la position d'Hermione au-dessus de lui, en dominatrice sauvage et ingénue à la fois ne fit qu'augmenter l'envie terrible qu'il avait d'elle !

Elle le regardait tendrement, amoureusement, son visage à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sien, mais ne faisait rien d'autre. Blaise, dont la patience n'avait jamais été la qualité première, en tout cas dans cette situation, interpela la demoiselle :

– Je te jure que si tu ne m'embrasses pas dans les trois secondes, c'est moi qui le fais !

La Gryffondor sourit à la fausse provocation, et se jeta sur sa bouche ! Leur baiser, tendre au début, se fit très rapidement sauvage, plein du désir qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre et du bonheur de se retrouver après avoir failli se perdre.

Alors que la langue du jeune homme s'immisçait entre les lèvres de sa douce pour retrouver sa jumelle, une de ses mains inquisitrices et avides de sensations se fraya un chemin sous sa robe alors que l'autre en cherchait la fermeture pour l'enlever. Hermione ne s'encombra pas de tant de simagrées, et, préférant jouer la carte de la rapidité et de l'excitation (avec une pointe de vengeance, aussi, à un certain souvenir…), elle tira violemment sur les pans de sa chemise dont les boutons volèrent un peu partout dans la chambre.

Blaise, qui entre-temps avait, le plus délicatement possible, délesté Hermione de sa robe, désormais gisant au sol et la laissant uniquement en culotte, plissa les yeux face à l'accès de sauvagerie plus qu'excitante et poussa un gémissement à la sensation des lèvres de son amante sur une des pointes ornant ses pectoraux. Le corps du Serpentard était assailli de mille sensations, mais il devait garder la tête froide, d'autant plus que la demoiselle, non contente de laisser ses dents racler contre la peau de son torse, s'aventura d'avantage au sud, dans des contrées dont il savait que s'il ne la stoppait maintenant, il ne serait plus à même de contrôler quoi que ce soit !

D'un habile coup de hanches, il renversa donc la situation, se retrouvant à son tour au-dessus de ce corps tant désiré et chéri. D'un regard lubrique uniquement destiné à la faire gémir d'anticipation, il passa ses doigts sous l'élastique de sa culotte et tira aussi violemment qu'elle-même l'avait fait avec sa chemise, faisant céder les coutures en un craquement des plus érotiques.

Alors qu'elle haletait presque à en suffoquer, Blaise se redressa, debout devant le lit où elle, nue et offerte était allongée. Tout en gardant son regard brûlant de désir dans le sien, il entreprit de faire tomber lentement la chemise ouverte, désormais dénuée de boutons. Le geste, sensuel et érotique à souhait, ne manqua pas de faire accélérer les battements déjà frénétiques du cœur d'Hermione. Une fois que le tissu fut à terre, le Serpent, toujours les yeux sur sa proie, entreprit de défaire sa ceinture, qu'il laissa glisser lentement autour de sa taille et jeta par terre. Puis, dans une suspense insoutenable, il se débarrassa de ses chaussures, chaussettes comprises, et ouvrit un à un les boutons de sa braguette.

Hermione sentit tout son corps s'électriser. La lenteur avec laquelle il effectuait ses gestes lui donnait une envie folle de lui arracher ce fichu pantalon, boxer compris, et de savourer enfin l'accès à l'objet tant convoité qu'elle voyait se manifester ostensiblement… Mais la patience paierait, elle le savait… et s'il voulait jouer, alors, elle jouerait aussi !

Elle lui adressa un regard aussi lubrique que le sien alors que le maudit pantalon rejoignait enfin le sol dans un bruit sourd, laissant en apparence un boxer déformé par l'imposante évidence du désir que Blaise nourrissait pour elle. Avant d'en avoir pu s'en empêcher, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, face à lui, et posa une main sur cette bosse si attirante, arrachant à l'occasion un grognement de plaisir à son fier propriétaire. Elle le massa quelques secondes supplémentaires, puis descendit elle-même le sous-vêtement qui se retrouva au sol à une vitesse proprement scandaleuse.

Puis, à l'instant où le grand noir allait se jeter sur sa petite brune adorée, celle-ci se retourna vivement, et, à quatre-pattes, se faufila de l'autre côté du lit, échappant de justesse à l'assaut, en souriant malicieusement.

Loin d'être vexé, et plutôt d'avantage excité par ce nouveau divertissement, l'assaillant profita que sa proie tourne sa tête pour éviter de se cogner contre le haut du lit, pour foncer sur elle, la plaquant à plat ventre sur le matelas.

– Tu croyais m'échapper, Princesse ? susurra-t-il à son oreille alors qu'une de ses mains se dirigeait dangereusement vers ses fesses.

– Disons plutôt que j'espérais que tu ne tarderais pas trop à m'attraper… répondit-elle sur le même ton, alors qu'il collait son torse à son dos et qu'elle cambrait un peu plus ses fesses pour les rapprocher encore d'avantage à sa virilité tendue.

– J'espérais bien que tu me répondrais un truc comme ça… se rengorgea-t-il.

Et il partit grignoter son cou, remontant sur sa nuque encore dégagée par son chignon dont les mèches folles s'échappaient de plus en plus. Descendant sa bouche dans son dos qu'il parsema de baisers tous plus brûlants les uns que les autres, il passa ses bras sous le ventre d'Hermione et releva son bassin, la positionnant dans un quatre-patte des plus provocants et dont il se délecta de la vision.

Sa langue continua son chemin sur ses fesses que le Serpentard prit un malin plaisir à mordiller par endroit, récoltant quelques petits soupirs prometteurs au passage. Alors qu'une de ses mains glissait vers son intimité, il entreprit de la caresser, faisant aller et venir ses doigts entre les plis chauds de plus en plus humides, transformant ses soupirs en gémissements doux et dont la sonorité résonnait aux oreilles de Blaise comme la plus sensuelle des musiques. Son autre main, elle, partit un peu plus au nord, rencontrer les deux monts aux pointes rosées et durcies par le désir, qu'elle commença à faire rouler entre deux doigts, accentuant ses gémissements.

Hermione commença à onduler du bassin, sous les assauts de la main indiscrète et dont deux doigts avaient fini par se faufiler dans les profondeurs de sa féminité, en de langoureux va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides. L'ondulation de la croupe ainsi offerte parut aux yeux de Blaise comme une invitation qu'il aurait été bien en peine de décliner, vu l'état d'excitation dans lequel il était… Et à en juger par les gémissements de plus en plus bruyants que poussait sa belle, elle se trouvait dans le même état que lui !

Il se positionna alors derrière elle, plaçant sa virilité à son entrée chaude et si accueillante, et, d'un bras puissant qu'il passa sous son buste, la redressa en même temps qu'il s'asseyait sur ses propres talons, l'empalant sur lui. Le cri qu'elle poussa ne fut que le simple écho du sien alors qu'il la serrait contre lui, son dos contre son torse musclé, les deux mains sur ses hanches, l'aidant à aller et venir sur lui.

Hermione passa une main derrière la nuque de son amoureux, quémandant ses lèvres qu'il s'empressa de lui offrir alors qu'elle étouffait ses cris dans sa bouche. De son autre main, la Gryffondor s'agrippait à la tête du lit, gardant ainsi l'équilibre face aux assauts de plus en plus frénétiques du Serpentard.

Se sentant sur le point de craquer, Blaise passa une de ses mains devant elle et commença à caresser son clitoris, augmentant l'intensité des cris de la demoiselle. Sous l'accélération des coups de reins, Hermione sentait ses jambes la lâcher. Elle retomba donc en avant, les mains crispées sur le couvre lit.

Le changement de position permit à Blaise un nouvel angle d'attaque et lui offrit de nouvelles sensations. Il agrippa les hanches de sa belle et décupla ses mouvements déjà bien rapides et profonds. En un cri, Hermione se resserra autour de lui, et il se déversa en elle, grognant et tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Son corps l'abandonnant totalement, la jeune fille s'étala de tout son long sur le lit, entrainant son homme avec elle.

Il se retira de son antre chaud et l'attira à lui, emprisonnant son corps de ses bras et ses lèvres de sa bouche. Épuisés, ils s'endormirent rapidement, se marmonnant un « je t'aime » et laissant la félicité les emporter.


	11. EPILOGUE

Voilà l'épilogue...

* * *

Blaise se réveilla encore tout courbaturé, se remémorant avec délice les ébats de la nuit passée. Il entendit le souffle calme et endormi d'Hermione à côté de lui. Ses cheveux broussailleux lui cachant son joli minois, il dégagea les mèches folles de son visage, tout doucement, pour ne pas la réveiller.

C'était le matin de Noël, et, aujourd'hui, cela faisait cinq ans qu'ils s'étaient avoué leur amour, au milieu de la piste de danse, pendant la fête qu'avaient donné ses parents. Il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier : il avait bel et bien faillit la perdre, ce soir-là !

Son regard parcourut lentement et avec toujours autant de gourmandise ce corps qu'il connaissait par cœur, et s'arrêta sur sa main blanche posée sur son torse noir. A son annulaire, brillait une bague avec laquelle il lui avait juré amour et fidélité trois ans plus tôt. Il se souvenait que le matin de Noël d'il y a cinq ans, au tout début de leur histoire, il avait découvert sur sa table de nuit, un petit paquet doré qui lui était adressé. En l'ouvrant, il avait eu la surprise de trouver un magnifique anneau, ainsi qu'un petit mot de sa mère : « _Elle appartenait à ta Grand-Mère… Uniquement quand tu te sentiras prêt, mon chéri… Joyeux Noël, je t'aime, Maman. _» Il se souvenait avoir souri mais avoir aussi caché le précieux objet… Ni lui ni Hermione n'étaient encore prêts pour ça !

Et puis le temps avait passé. Ils avaient fini leurs études et obtenus leurs diplômes. Elle, était devenue Médicomage à Sainte Mangouste. Et lui, avait réussir à ouvrir son restaurant sur le Chemin de Traverse, où ses parents et ses amis venaient souvent manger pour sa plus grande joie.

Un jour, sans aucune raison particulière, juste parce qu'il savait à quel point il l'aimait, sur le ton de la conversation, il lui avait demandé de l'épouser. Il n'y avait pas eu de grande déclaration avec bougies et bouquet de fleur, ni de dîner romantique dans un restaurant chic… Il y avait juste eu cette bague, et tout l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Mais cela lui avait suffi. Elle avait souri, tendrement, puis l'avait embrassé, passionnément, et, enfin, lui avait dit Oui, amoureusement.

C'était d'ailleurs ce jour-là, sur le tapis du salon, que Daryll avait été conçu.

Justement, un petit bonhomme, portrait craché de son père, arriva en trombe sur le lit de ses parents en poussant des cris aigus :

– PAPA ! MAMAN ! C'est Noël ! Réveillez-vous !

Hermione émergeant en grognant, mais son sourire illumina son visage à la vue des deux amours de sa vie. Elle embrassa Blaise, puis son fils, puis encore Blaise. Elle attendrait la fin du petit déjeuner pour parler à son tendre mari du cadeau de Noël qu'elle avait pour lui : cette fois-ci, ils devraient chercher un prénom pour une fille…

F. I. N.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini !

J'espère que vous aurez eu autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire !

Maintenant, je peux me consacrer à la réécriture de Maï-Lee (pour ceux qui avait déjà commencé la lecture...). à bientôt !


End file.
